Loudest Journey
by Jesus JD DeJesus
Summary: After the events on "No Such Luck" After Lincoln is abandoned by the louds, he encounters a teenager that changes his life, One year later the loud family discovers his popularity on You Tube and feels guilty and depressed after what they did, and wants to earn his respect and love back. Later on they earned his love back and they all live together with JD's family. Multiple X-over
1. A new Life

Loudest Journey

By Jesus Dejesus

1

After a lie that went wrong for a white hair, orange shirt kid named lincoln loud, his family believes that he is bad luck, after the day ended with lynn jr game, lincoln was there the whole time proving that he was not bad luck, instead the family thinks that he is good luck and he has to wear the squirrel costume, he had enough one night and everything changes.

[His dad drives him to the streets in michigan]

Lincoln: Where are we going dad?

Lynn Sr: We found a way to stop your bad luck and good luck [Stops the car] We are here.

Lincoln: [Steps out the car and his dad leaves him in the streets texting him] "Lincoln i am sorry but we have to do this in order to stop our bad luck from reaching us." [After he finished reading he breaks down and feels neglected, cold, and sad].

[Car pulls by the curb next to lincoln, teenger comes out looking at lincoln.]

?: Are you alright kid? What happened?

Lincoln: I've been abandoned, nowhere to go.

?: I can help you, just take my hand and get in the car.

[Lincoln gets up and is walked to the car]

Lincoln: Thank you so much.

?: No problem, anyway my name is Jesus but people call me JD, my family will have plenty of room we just move in a giant house in north michigan.

[Arrives at the house and enters]

JD: I'm home, and i brought a guest.

Isaiah: Hey who's your friend?

JD: This is Lincoln Loud, i found him on the streets and he is 11 years old.

Isaiah: Oh God are you alright? Hang on i'll get you guys some water, please sit down.

Lincoln: Thank you.

[2 More kids enter and a woman and man.]

Lincoln: Who are they?

JD: They are my family, That's my little bro manny, and sister leah. And their Mom and my Dad

Family: Hello.

JD: Guys this is Lincoln he was found on the streets abandoned.

Manny: Oh Dude that sucks, are you alright?

Lincoln: Yeah i'm fine.

[Isaiah enters]

Isaiah: Here you go.

Lincoln: Thanks.

JD: It's time for bed guys, lincoln i'll show you the way to the guest bedroom.

[Enters the guest bedroom]

JD: You sleep here on the bed.

Lincoln: [Lays on bed] Thanks JD Good Night.

JD: Good Night Kid.

This is my own edition how the loud house but the original is not owned by me, Hope you all enjoy it.


	2. The past comes back

2

This whole story is my own version of the loud house, with me in the story and leading lincoln.

One year later, Lincoln Loud is now a famous youtuber and shares his channel with his newly adopted brother Isaiah, and lincoln changes his name to Landon. He laters then get used to his new life, with his new family and this is the beginning to his new life.

Landon: [To viewer] Hey guys you wondering who's the new guy? And where is lincoln? Well it's me lincoln, after last year i have changed my hair color from white to red and blue, and changed my name as well.

JD: Hey kid, get ready we are about to start a vlog.

Landon: Alright i'm coming, i just hope _someone_ notices me. Probably a family.

Heads outside and starts the vlog, later than posts it on You tube.

JD: It's been a whole year and we all nearly have 1 billion subscribers let's not lose hope boys.

Manny: Yeah, hopefully we will get past Katy Perry.

Meanwhile at the Loud House

Lucy: Sigh, [looking at Lincoln's empty room]

Lynn: What's wrong luce?

Lucy: Every time i look in that empty room i missed Lincoln.

Lynn: We all do luce but we can't risk it for the family you know that.

Lori: [Talking to Bobby] It's literally been a year bobby and we can't forget about lincoln.

Bobby: [On phone] I know babe, even ronnie misses him and so do i.

Luan meanwhile is downstairs looking at her phone to watching jokes on YouTube, then she finds a familiar face in a video, she looks harder then makes a joke.

Luan: Wow that kid is having a bad hair day [laughs but looks closer and realizes that the kid in the vlog looks like lincoln, then gasps] Later on at dinner luan has a important announcement to make.

Luan: Guys look what i found on YouTube.

Lynn: That looks like lincoln.

Lisa: It is Lincoln!

The Family gasps and look further into the video and found out where lincoln lives.

Lynn Sr: We come to see him in the morning.

Meanwhile in JD's House.

Landon: That was amazing and hilarious!

Isaiah: You said it bro and now you know why we vlog.

JD: That's right and we might be doing this everyday.

Landon: Cool.

JD: Alright time to hit the hay.

Landon: [To viewers] Just in case you guys didn't know yet JD's job is being a You tuber and i just join the ride, and this is my new room and it's bigger than the closet i used to sleep in, anyway good night.

In the Morning the loud family found Lincoln's new home.

Lynn Sr: Alright girls we come here to give Lincoln a sincere and honest apology so behave.

Rings doorbell, Dad answers

Dad: Can i help you?

Lynn Sr: Hello Lynn loud Senior and we come here to find our son.

Dad: Oh come in.

JD, Isaiah, Manny, and Landon enters

JD: Hey dad who's here [see loud family and louds see the kids and Lincoln]

Loud Family: Lincoln?

Landon: Guys?

Next chapter will have tear breaking moments see ya next time


	3. Issues

3

Lincoln previous family see's lincoln but they see him differently, they see his red and blue hair, casual shirt, and nike shoes. The Loud's sit on the couch so does lincoln and his brothers.

Lynn Sr: Lincoln? Why do you look like that what happened to the white hair and your clothes?

Leni: Yeah that fashioned designed is so last year.

Landon: I have to get rid of it, it was scars of my past life, i needed to shave my hair and after i grew back i hair dyed in red and blue, and i changed my name to landon.

Lynn: Landon? but your name is Lincoln Loud.

Landon: Unfortunately not anymore, i needed to move on the past can't haunt me forever.

Rita: Look son i know you don't want to remember last year but we have changed.

Lana: Yeah it's been depressed ever since there was no one in your old room.

Landon: You might as well board it up, because you ain't going to see no one there not then not now never soon.

Lana whimpers and her twin gets angry, tries to grab lincoln by his shirt but manny stops lola just in time.

Manny: Hey, let's not do something we will regret later.

JD: Yeah, you guys left him on the streets we save him, kid doesn't trust you anymore Louds.

Lori: We were literally about to come back to get him!

Landon: How long was going to be a month or two?

Lisa: Correction a month.

Loud Family: LISA!

Landon: And there is our answer, if anyone is to blame it is lynn because she is to gullible and easy to convince about luck good or bad.

Lynn: Hey that's not true at all!

Isaiah: Oh really? Then why did he tell us about you using luck for winning, i think that doesn't fit your definition of playing fair sweetie.

Lynn: WHAT?

JD: Enough!

Landon: Clearly it shows how luck can get the best of all of you, sure i have lied about it but it was because i want peace and i have it here.

Lucy: Look lincoln we all want it but we are a big family and we are sorry for what we did.

Landon: Sorry ain't gonna cut this time, if i did accept the apology then i would be throwing away the stuff that i work hard for and to get where i am now, and look i am trying to start a new chapter in my life a more quiet and stable chapter where the loudness is not hitting me for ten different angles.

Luna: But dude we can't stay quiet all the time.

Landon: Look you guys could do it whenever you want and wherever you go but just not in this house right now.

Lola: Does this mean you are mad at us forever? [Heartstroken]

Landon: It normally should but like i said i moved on.

Lynn: So you're going to give us a second chance?

JD: Normally we don't always give people a lot of chances, but you guys are desperate so yes a second chance.

Loud Family Smiles.

Landon: But do not smile, it is going to be a long path to regaining the trust and respect and love back that you already lost.

JD: Yeah, come on we have some important stuff to do.

Brothers leave, Loud family goes back to vanzilla and drives home.

Lola: How do we get lincoln back?

Luna: You heard him little dudette we have to earned it all back.

Loud Family: YEAH!

Meanwhile at the house

JD: Landon who else in the Loud family do you trust?

Landon: Well there's my Pop-pop, and friends clyde and ronnie anne, i should tell them was just happened.

In the afternoon, Clyde comes over.

Clyde: Hey lincoln.

Landon: Hey Clyde, come in.

Clyde: What's wrong buddy.

Landon: My previous family just came by and wanted to apologize, i wanted you help me know if i should forgive them.

Clyde: Well that's a hard choice after what happened last year, but it's like Dr. Lopez always said you can't stay mad forever.

Landon: Yeah you're right but they do need to earn it all back.

Clyde: I agree.

Landon; So you wanna watch "ARRGH"?

Clyde: Sure.

Next chapter will have some interesting relationships between the two families see ya later.


	4. Loud Family Intro and Trust

4

In the loud house

Lynn Sr: Kids come down family meeting, [everyone comes down and sits on the couch] as you all now that lincoln or landon is happy with his new life but the real question is that do we still need him?

Loud Kids: YEAH!

Bobby and Ronnie Anne comes in

Bobby: Hey babe, i haven't seen you in days [hugs Lori]

Ronnie Anne: Yeah and i have barely heard from Lincoln in a while.

Lynn: That's because he is living in a big house in the north side of royal woods.

Lisa: And that house has been in Michigan for over 5 years and counting.

Lori: Yeah and Lincoln literally changed his name to Landon.

Ronnie Anne: Landon?

Lynn: He changed his name because he does not want anything to remind him of his past life.

Leni: And he also said he is starting a new era in his life.

Luna: He said starting a new chapter dude.

Leni: [Realizes] oh right.

Lynn Sr: Family it's time we paid a visit, everyone in the car.

Loud Family, Bobby and Ronnie Anne get in Vanzilla, and drives to Lincoln house.

JD: [To the camera] Alright everyone if you want to see us do another weird challenge or gaming video, lets make sure this video gets us to 20,000 likes.

Isaiah: [To the camera] 30,000 likes and i will do the icy hot challenge.

Landon: So will i.

JD: [To the camera] See ya next time peace! [turns camera off] Thank god that challenge went well.

Doorbell rings the louds are there.

JD: Alright everyone look alive the louds are here, get ready [opens door] come in.

Loud family enters

Lynn Sr: Hello again are your parents home?

JD: No they are gone for a few hours, come in have a seat, boys come here we have guests.

Loud family sits down and the boys and girl comes

JD: Anyway let's continue where we left off yesterday, sorry we had a rough start my name is Jesus but people call me JD, this is my brother Isaiah he is 13.

Isaiah: I do some sports and mostly wrestling, i have a 500 winning streak and still standing.

Lynn: Dang i only have 300 straight wins.

Isaiah; That's impressive i also vlog and share a YouTube channel with Landon.

Landon: Our channel's name is the Phenomenal Duo.

Luan: Phenomenal don't you mean glorious [laughs] get it?

JD: [Laughs] good one, this is manny he is 7 years old, he is his own man, he has a small reputation in Michigan like judging for pageants, talent shows, and exercises most of the time.

Manny: In school i am mostly a good student.

JD: We also like to watch the same show witch is WWE.

Lynn: I heard that wrestling was fake.

JD: True but it is fun to watch, now go ahead tell us about yourselves.

Lynn Sr: We i am Lynn loud sr i own a restaurant in royal woods this is my wife Rita.

Rita: Hi i'm a author and work at a dentist office.

JD: Very nice.

Lori: My name is Lori and i am 17 and the oldest.

Leni: My name is leni and i am 16, i like fashion design and makeup.

Luna: Name's Luna and 15 years old dudes, hobbies are playing music and guitars.

Luan: I am the family joker luan and i am 14.

Lynn: Lynn jr and i am 13, i do any sports and have a 300 winning streak.

Isaiah: Good to know.

Lucy: I am the duchess of darkness lucy and i am 8, i like to do poetry, dark spaces, and vampires.

Lana: I am lana, and i am a handyman, and a girl who isn't afraid to get her hands dirty.

Lola: Speak for yourself, i am lola the pageant queen.

Lisa: My name is lisa loud and i am a neighborhood genius.

Lynn Sr: And this is our baby Lily.

Lily: Poo poo.

JD: What a great start, my family and i moved in michigan like a year ago.

Luna: Like the cribe dudes.

Isaiah: Thanks.

Landon: Over the past months we have been doing vlogs in and out.

JD: Yeah i took this job because it was easy, and let's try to make this relationship more easy.

Landon: That's going to be hard.

Isaiah: Have faith.

Bobby: Anyway my name is bobby Santiago and this is my little sister Ronnie Anne, she and Lincoln are friends.

Ronnie Anne: Hey Lame-O.

Landon: Hey Ronnie.

Ronnie Anne: I have not heard from you in months what happened?

Landon: Oh a lot of things changed now i ended up in here, i didn't wanted to tell you because i don't wanted to be a liability.

Bobby: You are not a liability Landon.

Landon: Thanks bobby, but right now i am trying to get my life back on track.

Lynn Sr: We can help you son.

Landon: I don't know.

JD: Don't lose faith kid they were desperate from last night, maybe they have change, and we have your back for you.

Landon: Well alright then i guess.

Loud family hugs Landon.

Landon: [Strained] I can't breath dude.

Next chapter is where the louds and JD family both help landon with trust, respect, and love see ya next time.


	5. Enter Peach Creek

5

In the loud house the family is trying to figure out how to regain lincoln's trust, they soon realizes a plan.

Lisa: Maybe we could erase Lincoln's memories from a year ago.

Lori: No Lisa we need to earn his trust literally by connecting.

Lana: How about a road trip?

Lynn Sr: Well maybe but we don't have enough for a trip.

Luna: Maybe JD has some at home dudes i mean look at his house size.

Lynn: Maybe, but we should ask him.

Rita: But we all need to pull our money together with theirs.

Loud sisters: Alright.

Meanwhile back at JD's house.

JD: Landon the louds texted me we should go on a road trip, i think we should go to peach creek Atlanta, what do you think?

Landon: I guess.

Isaiah: Sweet i never been to Georgia.

JD: We will take my van, it has enough space to carry 20 people, good thing i have a lot of money.

They arrive at the Loud house

Lynn Sr: Hi, we are just getting ready, our things are packed.

JD: Great, we will take my van, my parents are driving, the van can carry up to 30 people.

Lynn Sr: That's Great!

Kids come out with bags

Lynn Sr: Kids put your bags on that van.

Isaiah: [To lynn] Hey you need some help?

Lynn: Thanks but i'm fine.

Everyone gets packed and enters the car.

Landon: There is a lot of room in this van.

Car starts and drives

Lucy: So what do we do now?

Lynn: Oh i know let's play football i be QB set hike!

Rita: Maybe we should play something else.

JD: We are just playing Mario Kart 8 deluxe.

Landon: Yeah and i am using white yoshi the superior race of yoshi.

Isaiah: Wow as a green yoshi i am triggered.

Lynn: [laughs] oh this going to be fun.

JD: Manny you're awfully quiet in first place.

Manny: Quiet man i'm winning, i need that crown.

Lola: Crown? What crown?

Manny: There is a crown if you still stay in first place.

Lynn: Sounds fun.

Isaiah: It does.

Arrives in peach creek

Lynn Sr: Here we are, there's a motel we could stay there.

Exits the van.

JD: Hey dad we're going to look around peach creek.

Dad: Alright son make sure you come home by night.

The kids arrive at the cul de sac.

JD: Check it out.

Landon: I could stay here for a few days.

Isaiah: Hey look i see kids.

Lana: Let's go say hi.

Next chapter is where we will encounter the eds and cul de sac kids, see ya next time.


	6. The Eds meet the JD's

6

Louds and JD's family exits the van and visits the cul de sac for the first time and see the kids playing in the lane, they decided to see them.

Lori: Look at the kids.

JD: Yeah they look happy and have fun, lets talk to them.

Isaiah: Hi there!

Johnny: Hi my name's johnny and that's plank.

Manny: [to Lola] Uh why is he talking to a piece of wood?

Luan: Hi my name's luan and that's Mr. coconut.

Johnny: Plank's says he looks like a comedian dresses for a funeral.

Kevin: Hey i'm kevin.

Lynn: Hey i'm lynn jr.

After the kids introduce themselves to the Louds JD, Isaiah, Manny, and Landon walk down a path and hears a voice.

?: Hey kids.

JD: Who's that?

?: Allow me to introduce ourselves my name is edward but everyone calls me double d, that's ed and thats eddy.

Ed: New friends yay!

Eddy: Take it easy lumpy, you guys seem interested in our merchandise.

JD: No offense but your merch looks useless.

Edd: Yes it's kind of.

Eddy: Come on sockhead we need the cash.

Isaiah: Why do you guys need money?

Edd: Sorry we need money so eddy can satisfy himself with jawbreakers.

Ed: Jawbreaker yum yum.

Landon: You know if you need money there is another way to get it.

Eddy: Really How?

JD: You seen a lot of bottles lying around lately right?

Edd: Precisely why?

Manny: If you managed to collect enough bottles you can cash them in at the recycle machine, 5 cents per bottle you collect.

Edd: That seems fair for both us and the community.

Eddy: As long as we get cash i'm in!

Ed: Yay! More bottles.

While JD and the Eds collected bottles the louds kept playing with the cul de sac kids.

Lola: I like your dolls can i play?

Sarah: Sure, [gives doll to lola]

Rolf: Rolf is honored to welcome new city dwellers to the cul de sac.

Nazz: I like your nails.

Leni: Thanks your nails are totes cute.

Lynn: Hey guys mind if i joined? [Grabs basketball]

Kevin: In your dreams ponytail.

Lynn: "Ponytail"?! Oh it is on!

Luna: Hey dudes how about some tunes?! [Plays Guitar]

Luan: Hey johnny how do you make an eggroll?

Johnny: How?

Luan: You push it [laughs] get it?

Johnny: Planks says your delivery was a little wooden.[both kids laugh]

While the kids were playing the Eds and JD's brothers collected a lot of bottles.

Eddy; Hey kid how much will these bottles give me?

JD: Possibly at least $5.

Eddy: I'm rich!

Isaiah: Hey we're done.

Edd: Great work gentlemen we have reduced the amount of litter in our cul de sac.

Eddy: Yeah yeah lets go hamlet jawbreakers are waiting for us.

Ed: Oh boy oh boy oh boy jawbreakers!

JD: So where do we go now?

Isaiah: We go cash these bottles in.

They go cash in the bottles and come out with 5 dollars in all of their pockets, then goes to the candy store to buy jawbreakers.

JD: Wow they are this big?

Eddy: That's what makes them sweet kid [puts jawbreaker in his mouth] mmm we been missing out guys.

When the sun was about to set the loud kids and JD's brothers was ready to go to the motel.

JD: Well see you guys tomorrow.

Eds: Bye!

JD's siblings and the loud kids come back to the motel.

Lynn Sr: Hey kids did you had a good day?

Loud Kids: Yeah!

Landon: What a day.

Isaiah: Yeah, time to turn in.

Lynn: Hey Isaiah.

Isaiah: Yeah?

Lynn: I was wondering if you could um [blushes] tell me about your winning streak.

Isaiah: Sure.

JD: Alright landon time to start a new day.

Landon: Alright.

Next chapter is where the kids tell the louds about the eds see ya next time.


	7. Everyone Meets

7

Next day in peach creek The Loud kids decided to go back to the lane to play with the cul de sac kids.

Johnny: Hey guys.

Lori: Hey everyone.

Nazz: Great to see you today.

Lola: Thanks.

Lynn: What should we do today, play sports?

Kevin: Maybe we should hang out by the swimming hole.

Luna: Rocking dudes.

The Kids and the louds decides to go to the swimming hole while the JD's decided to see the eds.

JD: Hey guys.

Edd: Why good morning fellas.

Isaiah: Yeah good morning.

Eddy: Yeah anyway we have to find out what our next scam should be.

Ed: How about we sell bottles?

Edd: Ed we just cashed in all the bottles yesterday.

Eddy: Yeah and no one wants to buy old bottles lumpy.

Ed: Awww.

Manny: How about we should relax, have a day off.

JD: Yeah.

Eddy: Fine, since there is nothing to do.

Meanwhile the kids and the louds were hanging out by the swimming hole.

Sarah: Wheee!

Jimmy: I love swimming sarah.

Kevin: Right on man, check this out this is called the guitar solo [jumps off a cliff and into the water]

Luna: Awesome dude!

Johnny: Plank says he joined you but he is afraid he might swell up.

Lola: But he is a piece of wood.

Lana: He is his only friend lola.

Lori: [Sees lynn depressed] hey lynn are you alright?

Lynn: Its lincoln, i don't he will ever forgive us after what happened.

Leni: Its okay lynn, he did give us a chance.

Kevin: Its too bad he is hanging out with the dorks!

Lynn: Dorks?

Kevin: The eds, they are the biggest losers in town that scams us for our money.

Nazz: I remember seeing the eds with other new kids that came here yesterday.

Rolf: We should offer the new kids a warm welcome.

Sarah: Yeah we should.

After everyone agreed the kids and the louds decided to find the JD brothers and the Eds, meanwhile they were hanging out a the junkyard.

Landon: So this is what you guys do to relax is to hang out in a old van?

Ed: Yep.

JD: Does it have gas?

Edd: I'm afraid not because this is a very old van and have not been used in quite some time.

Eddy: But it is a nice place to hangout.

JD: You know guys scams are not always going to work on a lot of people, eventually they are going to get old.

Edd: Indeed, these scams never got us anything but pain and suffering.

Eddy: But we never stop doing these scams you want to know why? For the cash.

Isaiah: If you want money you can always get a job.

Eddy: Nah too much work.

Manny: Just saying.

The kids and the louds see the JD's and the Eds.

Lynn: Hey lincoln!

Landon: Lynn?

Loud Kids: Lincoln!

Landon: Hey guys!

Rolf: Hello new kids, i am rolf

JD: Hey rolf.

Johnny: I'm johnny and this is plank!

Manny: Hey [whispers to landon] why is he talking to a piece of wood?

Nazz: I'm Nazz

Isaiah: Hi.

Sarah: My name is sarah and that's jimmy.

Landon: Hello.

Kevin: Names Kevin, [Sees the Eds] Oh look its Dork, Dork, and Dorky.

Kids laugh but not the louds or the JD's.

JD: Hey man they are kids too not outcast.

Landon: Yeah man have respect.

Kevin: Oh now we have 4 more dorks.

Lynn: [offended] Hey don't call my brother a dork!

Landon: Yeah how about instead quit being a tough guy because i know for a fact that you are not.

Isaiah: Yeah the eds told us a lot of how you kids bully them, laughs at them and humiliates them.

Manny: Yeah and you [Points at sarah] Picking on your own brother, that's low and pathetic being a brat.

Sarah then try to slaps and hits manny.

Sarah: You're gonna get it you little!

Lola: Hey stay away from him [stands between them]

Lori: These kids literally haves feelings too ya know.

Luna: Yeah harsh dudes.

JD: That's right and you [points at kevin] you want to talk tough you gotta be tough boy!

JD then stares down at kevin, and kids walk away.

Landon: Wow thanks.

Lynn: No problem linc.

Lola and Lana: Its what families do.

Edd: Thank you ladies and gents.

Eddy: Yeah thanks.

Ed: Thank you new friends.

Leni: You're totes welcome.

Isaiah: Hey the suns setting.

JD: We gotta go bye guys.

Eddy: See ya later.

The Louds and JD's head to the motel.

Landon: Thank you guys.

Luan: Does this mean you trust us yet?

Landon: Almost.

Lori: Fair enough come on girls.

Manny: Lola.

Lola: Yes?

Manny: Thanks for helping [blushes]

Lola: Uh no problem [blushes]

The kids head inside the motel.

JD: Well boys one last day in peach creek, good night.

Boys: Night

The next chapter is where the kids and eds see the kanker sisters and the loud sisters earn lincoln trust in the next chapter? Find out next time See ya later.


	8. Family Again

8

Today is the last day in Peach creek, and where everyone meets the kanker sisters, it starts at the motel where the kids get ready.

JD: [Yawns] Goooood Morning everybody.

Landon: Morning.

Isaiah: [Yawns]Oh god.

Later on they get breakfast and gets dressed and ready for their last day in georgia, Loud kids gets ready.

Lori: Come on guys.

JD: Should we all go to the cul de sac?

Landon: After what happened yesterday i don't know.

Manny: It's worth a shot.

JD: Hmm I guess.

They arrive to the cul de sac but see it in disaster, and knows something is wrong.

Isaiah: Whoa what happened?

Edd: Over here fellas!

Everyone runs to Edd house.

JD: What happened Edd?

Edd: They are here!

Manny: Who?

Eddy: Kankers! every man for themselves.

Ed: Kankers bad for Ed!

JD: Everyone Calm Down!

Lori: Yeah, it literally can't be that bad.

Luna: Yeah [Sarcastically] apart from the destruction dudes.

They now hear kids screaming and running and then sees three figures causing destruction.

Edd: It's them!

JD: Hey who are you?

?: Allow me to introduce ourselves i'm Lee kanker, That's May, and Marie and we are the kankers, and you have our boyfriends with you.

Landon: These three are scared of you and the are not interested in a relationship.

May: Hey you dumb blonde stay away from my ed!

Leni: Hey at least i don't look like a hag in june.

Lee: Lets get them girls!

The kankers try to get the Louds, JD's and The Eds but the entire cul de sac kids come out and joins them.

Nazz: We had enough of you three!

Jimmy: They made me cry!

Lee grabs Landon and the eds.

Lee: How about we take our boyfriends and teach this punk a lesson.

JD: HEY stay away from him!

Lori: Don't threaten our brother!

Isaiah: Get them!

The Louds, JD's and the cul de sac kids fight the kankers sister, the Eds now gets involved in the fight against the Kankers, after the fight the kankers now get arrested by the police and is sent to juvenile hall.

JD: Thanks guys and sorry we got off from a rough start yesterday.

Kevin: It's fine.

Edd: We appreciate your support.

Kevin: [To eddy] I got to admit pal that was so choice.

Eddy: It was?

The cul de sac kids apologised to the Eds for everything.

Lisa: Uh by my calculations we have 30 minutes to go back to the motel so we could head back home.

Lori: Lisa's right.

JD: Yeah we gotta go bye everyone

Kids and Eds: Bye!

The Louds and JD's head to the motel.

Lori: Lincoln?

Landon: Yeah?

Lori: We are so sorry we let luck tear us apart and left you.

Lana: We just did not want to lose you.

Landon: Lose me? What makes you think you were gonna lose me?

Lola: Because you said you were starting a new chapter in your life.

Luna: We thought you might forget us and moved on.

Lisa: Technically we're not even family not after what happened last year.

Landon: Is that why you were worried? Sure i was not there when you were sad but that doesn't mean i am leaving you, sure what you did is wrong but i don't mean i stay mad forever.

JD: Yeah eventually family should be forgiven.

Loud siblings cry and hug landon.

Landon: Come on let's go home.

The kids goes back to the motel packs up their things and leaves georgia, and comes home to royal woods.

JD: We are home.

Landon: Well bye guys i'll see you tomorrow.

Loud Family: Bye Lincoln!.

Louds head home, Landon still lives with the JD's and there is still more adventures based on the Loud house episodes and in my fanfiction. In this chapter the louds earns back lincoln trust and love and this journey still goes on. See ya later!


	9. New girl and Comments

9

Visiting the Louds

The JD's decides to visits the loud house and still see the chaos.

Landon: Hello!

Loud Kids: LINCOLN!

The loud siblings hugs their brother. Jesus notices another girl on the couch.

JD: Who's she?

Lori: That's Laney, we adopted her yesterday from the local community shelter.

Lynn: She's 8 years old.

Laney: Hi.

JD: Hi i'm Jesus but friends call me JD and these are my brothers.

Brothers: Hey.

JD: That's landon, he used to be lincoln and lived here but he does not want to talk about it.

Laney: That was your old room down the hall?

Landon: Yeah, and technically we are siblings.

Lynn: I accused him of bad luck and we didn't see him in a year.

Lola: But he forgave us back in georgia.

Laney: That's sad.

Landon: Yeah but we moved on.

Isaiah: We live in a big mansion in north royal woods.

JD: Yeah and we perform on youtube, entertainment is my life.

Landon: Today we are doing a vlog about hate comments.

Isaiah: [Deadpanned] Yay.

JD: Ok i am gonna start the camera i [Starts camera]

In the vlog the JD's reads the hate comments some of them are funny, and offensive, the louds gets in the vlog and helps them with the vlog.

JD: [Reads Comment and gets offensive] Wow, wow, people are running out of insults and saving the most for Jake and Logan Paul.

The last hate comment is to Isaiah, he reads it.

Isaiah: [Offended] That's It! We are done! Gimme that Camera!, Turn it Off!

Landon: Dude Why are you so mad?!

Isaiah: I'll Send them a hate comment of my own! That oughta teach them!

Lynn: [Grabs him from behind and squeezes him] Calm down, calm down, please.

Isaiah sits down and relax.

JD: [To the camera] Well that's all see ya next time. [Turns off camera]

Manny: Never seen ya freak out over THAT comment, mines were the worst.

Landon: Yeah [Burst into laughter]

Luan: Well that was more than an burst [laughs] get it?

Luna: Man dudes i never know that youtube has a lot of haters.

JD: It gets worst.

Manny: Yeah, most people don't see you the way we do.

Lori: Well lets hope we all don't do that again.

JD: Hey, you guys could come over tomorrow to our house if it's fine with your family.

Lori: Yeah we'll come tomorrow.

Lola: That house is so fit for a queen to live under.

Manny: It's more fit than a castle, i heard that it can support 70 people.

Lana: Wow.

Landon: Come over tomorrow, we could show you what we love to do everyday.

Laney: Sounds great.

Everyone goes home, next chapter the louds go further into the JD's lives and we will get new characters on the journey. See ya next time.


	10. Welcome to Royal Woods

10

The Loud family is ready to visit the JD's and their house to experience more of their lives, It starts when they enter Vanzilla and drives to north michigan.

Lori: I can't wait to see how they live, i bet it's literally fancy.

Lynn notices laney looking out the window being quiet.

Lynn: Hey laney are you alright?

Laney: Are you sure these people are nice, because i just met them yesterday and i don't know them.

Luna: It's alright lanes we guide you.

Lana: I bet they take risks for fun, hey lola.

Lana notices lola blushing thinking about someone.

Lana: Lola?

Lola:[Realizing] Huh what?

Luan: Are you alright you look more red than a tomato walking in on the salad dressing [laughs] get it?

Lola: Everything's fine.

They arrives at the JD's House and were impressed.

Lisa: Wow i haven't seen something like this since solving world hunger and finding out the cure for cancer.

Leni: Lets let them know we're here [Rings doorbell]

JD opens the door

Loud Siblings: Hey JD!

JD: Hey guys come in.

Everyone enters and sees the whole house.

Lola: Wow it's so beautiful.

Lucy: And so quiet and calm.

Laney: I could live here.

Landon enters and is happy to see his sisters along with Manny, Isaiah, and Leah.

Landon: Hello everybody.

Loud Sisters: Hi Lincoln [Hugs their brother]

Isaiah: Hey there.

Manny: Great to see you guys again.

Lola: Thanks.

Leni: Hi Leah

Leah: [Shy] Hello.

JD: She mostly likes to do her own thing and she is shy.

Laney: It's alright leah i feel the same when i got here.

Leah: Really?

Laney: Yeah it's alright to be shy, people takes their time.

JD: Anyway let's give you guys the tour.

Louds: Ok.

They start on the first floor.

JD: Well This is the living room, and family room.

Lori: Hey i noticed you don't have a cable box.

Landon: We don't use a cable box takes to much bills to pay, we mostly use a amazon firestick to watch what we want, mostly youtube and netflix.

Leni: I thought you could watch it on your phone.

Landon: We can and we could watch it on tv if you have a firestick.

Lisa: That's amazing use of electricity.

JD: Over here is the kitchen, and the basement, now onto the second floor.

Everyone heads upstairs and see the rooms.

Lucy: How many rooms are there?

JD: This is our second floor and there are 5 rooms for each of us mine is down the hall to the right.

Landon: Mine is right in the middle in front of the stairs.

Laney: I noticed your yes posters.

Landon: I'm a fan of Daniel Bryan, he showed me how to make a comeback.

Isaiah: My room is to the left next to landon's room.

They see isaiah's room, and noticed his weights, tv, and bed.

Lynn: Cool weights.

Isaiah: Thanks, i lift 15 pound weights.

JD: The bathroom is down the hall to the left.

Lana: This is a big bathroom, must have a great water system and pressure.

JD: Manny's room is right here next to Landon's room on the right.

Lana and Lola sees manny's room and noticed a few things.

Lana: [Gasp in surprise] Is that a burmese python?

Manny: Yes, these are rare snakes and the best part is that they don't bite people, they only eat mice and small prey.

Lola: I like your bed it's so big.

Manny: Yeah i'm comfortable sleeping in a big bed, it gives me space to sleep.

Lola: It's like a King sized bed.

Manny: Thanks [blushes]

JD: Leah's room is across manny's room and next to mine.

Leah's room is big and it has things she enjoy.

Lori: It is a good place to sleep in.

Leni: I love your mirror and makeup.

Leah: Thanks, i mostly dyed my hair to any color i like to do.

Leni: We could show you the perfect hair dye for you if you are ready.

Leah: Thanks.

Lucy: Hey i noticed a third floor.

JD: Oh that is a floor for guest bedrooms, we don't go there more often.

Landon: Yeah i used to sleep in those room before i got my new room.

Luan: What a amazing tour!

JD: Thanks.

Isaiah: We were just going to see more of royal woods today.

Lynn: We could show you guys.

JD: Why not lets do it.

They enter vanzilla and give them the tour of royal woods after the tour they go to gus games and grub.

JD: Loved the tour.

Lori: Thanks.

JD: Alright guys lunch is on me.

Orders pizza with bacon, pepperoni, and black olives.

Lana: Ohh what kind of pizza is this?

Manny: Bacon, pepperoni, and black olives, great lunch i had.

?: Hey Lincoln!

Landon: Rusty, Liam, Zach.

Rusty: Dude it's been a long time we haven't see you in a year.

Liam: Yeah you didn't even come at lunchtime at school.

Landon: Oh that's because i went through some problems and issues.

Zach: Oh that's tough.

Landon: Yeah but i'm doing much fine.

Rusty: Sweet hey you wanna play clyde is waiting.

Landon: Sure!

After a long day everyone goes to bobby's house.

Bobby: Babe!

Lori: Boo Boo bear!

Bobby: Hey everyone's here.

JD: Hey bobby

Bobby: What up JD.

JD: Hey these are my bros.

Brothers: Hey.

Bobby: Hey dudes, hey landon.

Landon: Yeah hey bobby.

Ronnie Ann sees everyone.

Ronnie Ann: Hey guys, Hey Lame-O

Landon: Hey Ronnie Ann, great to see you guys again.

Bobby: You too bro.

The Louds and the JD's goes to the loud house.

JD: Nice place.

Isaiah: I am surprise a house this small can hold 10 people.

Landon: You don't know the half of it.

Later on the JD's head home at night.

JD: Well we gotta go we'll come back tomorrow guys.

Loud Family: Bye!

Next chapter is where we will start the loud house life and episodes, see ya next time.


	11. Project Loud House

11

Today's episode is Project Loud House, it's when Landon does a project on families and it all starts in the loud house. The JD's enter the loud house at 8 in the morning.

Landon: Just a little piece of construction and we are done, [To viewers] Hey guys you are probably wondering "Lincoln what's with the book?" Well i have been working on a book called the book of chaos, it took me 3 months to do this but now it is finished.

They enter the Loud house and see the sisters up and ready.

Landon: It sounds like the 11 headed beasts is woken.

JD: Lets hope this goes well.

Landon: Into the breach, Attention Loud Family!

Loud family comes down stairs.

Louds: Hey Lincoln.

Landon: Hey guys we have a special announcement to make.

Lucy: What's that in your hands?

Manny: It's a surprise.

Landon: Anyway, we made a book called the book of chaos.

JD: We have made a book that revolves around our families, showing what defines us.

Louds: Wow!

Landon opens the book and shows everyone.

Lola: We're famous!

Manny: Well it's almost done.

JD: Yeah it needs more time.

Lori: Alright girls we need to get ready for school.

JD: Well that was easy.

Later on everyone is ready for school, and Landon is nearly done with the book.

Landon: Almost there and we are done!

Isaiah: Awesome!

Manny: Let's take a look at it.

They look through the book and are all impressed seeing themselves in nonfiction writing then landon arrives at the school to present his project.

Landon: In conclusion i have one word to summoned my life: Chaos, yes it could be hard to get a moment's peace but my family are the reason i am still here and i wouldn't trade it for the world.

Mrs. Johnson: That was a excellent project landon i am giving you a "A".

Bucket drops on her.

Mrs. Johnson: Make that a "A-".

Luan: Palled it! [Laughs]

JD: It still counts as a grade.

Later on they go to the loud house.

Landon: That was a great day!

Lynn: Sure was.

JD: Hey you guys can keep the book if you want.

Louds: Really?!

Landon: Yeah we can always make more books.

Lori: Thanks.

JD: See ya guys tomorrow.

Louds: Bye!

Next chapter is gonna be surprising. See ya next time.


	12. Ouija Boards and Clowns

12

It was a friday night we were all board but lucy had a idea.

Lucy: Hey guys i have a idea.

JD: What?

Lucy: We should play with a ouija board.

Landon: Uh lucy i think you spent too much time in the darkness.

JD: Hang on maybe it could be fun and thrilling.

Manny: Maybe.

Landon: Ok what the heck let's do it.

Lucy: Great.

Everyone sets up the ouija board and light up candles to prepare for the game.

Isaiah: Ok usually i seen a lot of youtubers do this at 3am at night but i don't want to stay up late.

Lynn: How come?

Isaiah: People calls 3am the devil's hour.

Lucy: That is my favorite hour.

Manny: I bet it is.

Lucy: Lets begin.

The kids starts to play with the ouija board and ask questions about ghost and demons, later on something wrong happens.

Landon: [Spooked] What was that?

Lola & Lana: I'm scared!

Lisa: Fear not, as i know that i do not believe in the supernatural, and people who does this have 0.1% chances of encountering spirits.

Lucy: Oh yeah, than why are your legs shaking?

Lisa: Stretching my bones.

Lori: Ok guys this is literally just a game, it not like they are gonna hurt us.

Isaiah: Hey why is the board MOVING?!

Lucy: I think we must of upset them.

JD: Ok lucy you have your fun so can we just end the ritual please?

Lucy: Sigh alright

Lucy ends the ouija board game and blows out the candles.

Isaiah: Wow it night already? Guess we should go home.

JD: Bye guys we'll come back tomorrow.

The next day, JD wakes up and see the security cameras and see something wrong.

JD: [Shocked] What The? Guys Come Here!

Boys enters and see two clowns lurking around the house at night time.

Manny: What?

Landon: Why are there clowns near the house?

Isaiah: What The? How did they get in?

They see the clowns sneaking around the house and left a message on the table in the kitchen.

JD: Oh my lord they left a note in the Kitchen!

They head downstairs into the kitchen and finds the note.

Isaiah: It says "You have wronged us for the last time but we will be back with a statement."

Landon: Bro… No.

Leah: Guys look what they wrote outside.

JD: It say "We'll Be Back".

They head to the loud house to give them bad news.

Landon: Guys we got a major problem.

They tell them about the clowns and are shocked.

Isaiah: You guys have to be careful and we are leaving leah with you because we trust you.

Lynn: Thanks man.

They hear pounding on the window and see the clowns.

JD: THERE THEY ARE!

Manny: They said come outside.

The Louds and JD's come outside and see the clowns.

Landon: Who are you?!

?:[Creepy Voice] We just want to play!

Manny: What?

?: Landon, JD do you remember what you did last year?

JD: What?

?: [Creepy Voice] It's payback Time!

Landon: He said do you remember last year it's payback time.

Luna: Who did you mess with Last year bro?

JD: We stop this bully who was bullying kids in landon's school.

Isaiah: Wait [to clown] are there more of you?

Clown: Laughs and Teleports away.

Manny: What the? Where did he go?

JD: Everyone Inside quick!

To Be Continued…

What happens next? Find out next time See ya later.


	13. We Hate Bullies

13

On the previous chapter the JD's found two clowns in their house, and left a note with a vengeance. The Louds and JD's gather in the Loud house.

Isaiah: This has to be the work of the ouija board.

JD: No its not, its someone who deeply hates us from last year.

Landon: But who is it?

Lucy: I heard about the bullying from school, and the person who is responsible is Chandler.

JD: I hate that guy!

Isaiah: He was the worst.

Lynn: He always acts like a tough guy.

Lola: And a complete weirdo.

Landon: After what happened he did not come back after school.

The kids hear a knock on the door, opens it and finds a note on the floor.

Leni: OM Gosh you guys i found a letter and it's not friendly.

Manny: It says "I know what you are thinking, do not call the cops! It will make things worse for you."

Luna: Dudes they can't be for real.

Isaiah: They are afraid.

JD: That explains how they somehow teleported away.

Luan: Look on the back.

Manny: They said "Meet us at the school where it all started tonight".

Lori: It's a trap.

JD: I know it is, he would not come alone.

Isaiah: Let's hear it.

While the kids come up with the plan, it was nearly sunset and they were ready to fight their stalkers.

Landon: Alright the plan is to attack them for different angles to get the advantage.

Laney: That should work.

They enter Vanzilla, and drive to the front of the school and later on it was night and JD and Landon were waiting for the clowns, they hear a voice.

Clown: We're here!

5 clowns come out of the darkness.

Landon: You're the strangers, tell me was it even worth it calling us out?

Clown: [Spooky voice] It was.

JD: Look guy, what could we possibly done to make you hate us so much?

Clown: I'll gladly tell you.

The clown removes his mask revealing..

Landon: Chandler?!

Chander: That's right Larry, you ruin my perfect reputation in school i had it all but you took it.

JD: You didn't deserve it you are a liar, coward, and a bully.

Chandler: Maybe, but you are the real bully for what you did, and like i said it's PAYBACK TIME!

The clowns and chandler surrounded JD and Landon, but they have something else up their sleeves.

JD: Guys NOW!

The Louds and JD's ambushes and attack the clowns from 10 angles and wins. Just in time for the police to come.

Police: You're Under arrest.

Chandler: I will come back for my revenge on all of you!

Chandler and the clowns are sent to Juvenile hall, after their arrest the kids were awarded for medals of bravery.

Officer: You kids earned it.

Louds and JD's: Thanks Officers.

They come to the loud house.

Landon: Phew! I thought that was a demon dressed as a clown.

Manny: I thought so too.

Isaiah: You guys okay?

Lana: We're fine thanks.

Lucy: I admit that attacking from the darkness was fun.

JD: Glad to hear it.

Leni: Well i got to change this outfit.

Laney: I'll be fine.

Luan: They sure got the Punch Line [laughs]

JD: We should celebrate Pizza anyone?

Louds: We Do!

Lori: Wait let us pay for it, you guys have been through literally everything, let us pay for dinner.

JD: Ok.

After ordering pizza everyone relaxed and eat up.

Lana: Hey what's this soda.

Landon: Soda usually comes with the pizza when ordered.

Isaiah: Mountain dew, my favorite.

After a long night everyone went home, getting ready for next time, see ya later.


	14. Sleuth or Consequneces

14

Today is another day in the loud house where Landon gets ready for the Ace Savvy convention, Manny is putting the finishing touches to his costume.

Landon: Thanks for the upgrade manny.

Manny: No problem.

Landon: Today is the big day for the Ace Savvy convention Yeah! And now to call my trusty sidekick [to radio] Come in one eye jack.

Clyde: [to radio]This is One Eye Jack, ready for the convention.

Landon: [to radio] Copy that One eyed Jack see you at the convention. Today nothing can ruin this day.

Loud Sisters see him and laughs.

Lynn: Get a load of this!

Lori: This is literally hilarious.

Lola: You're not going out in public like that are you?

JD: Hey don't laugh, people have their hobbies.

Isaiah: Yeah, like i always go skinny dipping in a nearby lake.

Louds: Why?

Isaiah: It's natural for people to feel free.

Landon: Now if you excuse me i have business to take care of.

He heads to the bathroom but opens the door and see it clog.

Landon: What The?

JD: Ewww!

Lori: Eww lincoln, you clog the toilet again?!

Lola: I'm telling dad! [Heads downstairs]

Landon: What makes you think i did it?! I have not used this bathroom in months.

Luan: True but you made more clogs than a dutch shoe factory. [laughs]

Landon: True, but i just come back in the house.

Lynn Sr: Well there goes my saturday. [Holding a plunger]

Lana: Forget that pitiful plunger dad this is a class 5 clog you're gonna need big bertha!

Lynn Sr: Well mr flush my cds down the john i guess this was your doings.

JD: Mr Loud, would honestly believe your youngest daughters over your only son?

Lynn Sr: Well, no i know one of my daughters did it, but until the toilets fixed you girls are grounded!

Loud girls: WHAT?!

Lana: Big bertha coming through!

Manny: You know i feel bad for the not everyone of them deserves to be punished.

Landon: You're right we are gonna find the real culprit.

Spread out cards with his sisters pictures on them.

Landon: Only one of you is the real culprit and we are gonna find out.

Lucy: Hey guys.

Manny & Landon: Ahhh!

Landon: Oh hey lucy.

Lucy: I want to help you guys find the real culprit.

Manny: Why?

Lucy: It doesn't matter if i am grounded just want to do something besides reading poems.

They start with Lynn who is having a eating a contest with Isaiah.

Lynn: AH hey what's with the light?

Landon: Admit it Lynn you clogged the toilet.

Lynn: I think those tights are cutting oxygen to your brain.

Manny: Oh really? Then what about this, found these sub wrappers in the garbage, no one can eat this many and clogged the toilet.

Lynn: Nice try genius but i never bombed the bowl before a big game it's bad luck.

Isaiah: Why don't you ask lisa she keeps a record of toilet related work pun intended.

Landon: Then let's go see this joker [pulls out 8 of spades]

Lucy: That's an 8 of spades.

Landon: Dang it.

Goes to lisa's room

Manny: We need a file of last night's bathroom file.

Lisa: Hmm is seems to be missing.

Lucy: Missing how convenient clearly you did it case closed.

Lisa: Oh please i have not used the family lavatory in years it takes too much time away from my study i prefer to use lily's training potty.

Manny: Eww!

Lucy: What about lori?

Landon: Of course she was so quick to point the finger at me and you know what they said she who dogged it clogged it.

He goes to lori's room but gets a wedgie instead.

Landon: Lori did not do it!

Meanwhile in the bathroom

Lynn Sr: Oh big bertha got something.

Lana: I wanna see it is it really gross.

Pull out paper.

Lana: Paper it's gotta be more than that, step aside rookie some job require you to get your hands dirty.

The paper flies out the window.

Clyde: One eye jack, one eye jack, villians have better watch their back, [paper hits his eyes] Ahh! my crime eye! [crashes into a tree]

Landon: Ok we got 10 minutes until the convention and 6 more suspects.

To luan and luna's room

Luan: It wasn't me and i can prove it i film myself sleeping in case i make a joke. [Reveals the truth on camera]

Laney: I didn't clogged the toilet at night, i don't have perfect vision at night and i practice to hold it in.

Next is Leni.

Leni: Ohh you want to do a interview, okay my favorite color is zebra and the key to a perfect smile is-

Next is Lana

Lana: I wish i could take the credit i have been trying to clogged the toilet for years.

Next is Lola

Lola: I would never get in the middle of the night is disrupts my beauty sleep.

Manny: That explains the face lift

Lola: Thanks [blushe]

Next is Luna

Luna: I was at a rock concert dudes.

Lucy: Prove it.

Luna turns on the tv to show them.

Tv Luna: Mick wait i just want a lock of your hair!

Lucy: Ok that explains it.

Lana: We Got Something!

Landon: Here's the culprit "Princess Pony"

Lucy: There is only one person who can read this.

Manny: Lola.

Landon: That liar.

Lana: You guys do know that was down the toilet, right?

Lucy: Gross

They enter lola's room

Landon: It was you! You clogged the toilet and we have proof [pulls out book in a bag] this was in the toilet.

Lola: Barf that is not mine, i might be girly and pink but i do have standards.

Manny: She's right people do have their own thing.

Lucy: She's lying let me take over from here [kicks table] we know you did admit it confess if you don't tell the truth your heart will never be set free.

Landon: Ok easy there spooky.

Lola: You're cleaning that up.

Clyde knocks on the door.

Clyde: Hey Ace i would have got here sooner but this stopped me. [pulls out paper]

Landon: A page from "Princess Pony" It says "If you don't tell the truth your heart will never be set free". Where have i heard that before.

Manny: Lucy.

Landon: It's is!

Enters Lucy and Lynn's room.

Landon: It was you, you clogged the toilet.

Lucy: That's absurd.

Landon: Then you don't mind if i search the premises.

Search the room and finds a shadow in the ceiling.

Landon: Lisa missing file.

Lucy: Lynn could have put that there you got nothing on me.

Poster falls of the wall showing princess pony.

Lucy: Dang it.

Landon: It WAS you.

Manny: But why lucy.

Lucy: Even i need a break from the darkness.

Manny: That's nice lucy but everyone should not be punished over a toilet.

Lucy: Sigh i'll tell them.

Landon: Don't worry Luce we will be here for you.

They approach downstairs to tell the louds.

Lucy: You guys i have something to show you [pulls out the book]

Lori: "Princess pony"?

Lynn: Which one of you lame-os is it.

Lisa: Simply not me, i get a toothache just by looking at it.

Leni: Can that really happen?

Luan: Whoever owns it is gonna be the laughing stock of this house.

Lori: Yeah it can't be worse than lincoln's costume and he wears his underwear on the outside.

Lucy: Actually it belongs to me.

Louds: YOU?!

Lucy: I needed a simple break from the darkness.

Manny: Before you start laughing understand that people love to do hobbies.

Lori: Lucy we're not gonna laugh we understand and we are here for you.

Landon: I'm afraid we have to tell dad.

Lola: Dad! It was lucy who clogged the toilet!

Lynn Sr: I know, she told me but i am not gonna punish her you kids are not grounded anymore.

Loud kids: Yay!

Isaiah: Are you alright Lucy?

Lucy: I'm fine, Thank you.

Landon: No problem.

Clyde: Hey Landon, lets go the convention starts in 8 minutes.

Landon: Coming clyde.

As they leave to the convention landon soon comes back to the house for lucy.

Landon: Hey Luce, i got you something.

Lucy: Gasp Princess pony the upgraded edition and the twilight series.

Manny: I heard these never go out of style.

Lucy: Thanks guys.

Landon: No problem Lucy.

Lynn: Whoo! We're number 1 we're number 1. [groans in her stomach]

Isaiah: You okay Lynn.

Lynn: Hold on gotta go number 2.

Lana: Dad i think we're gonna need big bertha again!

Next chapter is another episode see ya next time!


	15. Meeting With God

15

JD's House daytime

We are playing mario kart 8 deluxe, leah was dyeing her hair.

Manny had a strange thought.

Manny: Hey guys?

Landon: What's up kid?

Manny: I got a weird feeling, i think god's presences.

JD: What? [Pauses game]

Isaiah: You think god is in this room?

Landon: Well we did do that ouija board game in the house.

Suddenly they felt the ground rumbling like an earthquake and through the windows were beaming with heavenly light, and there was a figure standing out.

JD: Who's that?

?: Greetings my children.

Landon: What?

?: I am Jesus Christ, your lord and savior.

Manny: [Gasp] Really?!

Jesus: Yes my child i am here to guide all of you.

Meanwhile the loud kids were driving up to JD's house and notices the beam of lights. They enter the house.

Lori: Hey guys whats [gasp in surprise] Is that Jesus Christ?!

Jesus: Yes my child i am here to give a message to these children.

JD: Are you here to tell us about the second coming and the rapture?

Jesus: No my son, there is no end of the world, i have been watching your families for months and i have been impressed.

Isaiah: So why are you here sir?

Jesus: I am here to offer you kids special opportunities.

Leah: Like special powers?

Jesus: Yes, any kind of your choosing. I'll start from oldest to youngest.

JD: Ok, There's not much i have been thinking but how about Super strength, Incredible speed, and ridiculous agility.

Jesus: You shall receive my son.

Jesus gives JD the powers he wanted.

Jesus: Who's next?

Isaiah: Me sir, i would like strength, speed, and Teleportation.

Jesus gives isaiah the powers of his choosing.

Jesus: Who else?

Landon: I'm next, i think that shapeshifting would be an advantage.

Jesus: There you go my son [gives landon his powers] how about you young man?

Manny: Well i be comfortable with Healing powers, strength, and Telekinesis so i know what my enemies are thinking.

Jesus offers manny the powers that go beyond him.

Jesus: And you young lady how about you?

Leah: Well i suppose Peacemaking, Strength, speed, Incredible Knowledge of everything.

Jesus: Ah Good choice child. [He gives leah powers] now is there anyone else you want to share this gift with?

Landon: Yes, The loud family give them powers of a angel and let them choose their own powers sir.

Jesus: Very well, anyone else?

JD: Our parents give them angel powers.

Jesus: Smart decisions.

Jesus gives them all the powers they desire and gives the family one last message.

Jesus: Remember, use these powers wisely, i sense a dark presence coming to earth soon and i need you all to be ready.

JD: Yes sir, we'll do anything to protect everyone.

Jesus: Great my child, i must leave farewell.

Jesus then flies back to heaven, leaving the most capable people to reflect on their powers and the future.

Lori: That was literally amazing!

Luna: Yeah dudes how often does god come here with a message?

Luan: Probably in the next millennium [laughs]

Lisa: It is scientifically impossible for the lord to come to earth.

Landon: It is possible lisa you just saw him.

JD: But guys this is serious, god give us these powers for a reason.

Isaiah: Yeah something's coming and we have to be ready.

Leah: The world is full of unexpected surprises.

Lucy: Yeah that ouija board game we did must have been a warning.

Manny: [Groans] I feel lightheaded i'm gonna go upstairs and lye down.

Lana: Are you alright?

Manny: Yeah this is just too much to process.

Manny heads upstairs while everyone else discuss on their newly adopted powers, they now know that god chooses them for a reason.

Lola: Does this mean we are angels?

Lisa: Technically yes but still human.

Landon: Remember what jesus said guys, use your powers wisely.

Leni: Like helping old people.

Lori: Yes, there's that but to help humanity.

JD: We should now that there's no going back guys.

Leah: Laney, are you okay?

Laney: Yeah, i just need to practice my powers.

Isaiah: I still can't believe this strength, speed, and teleport, i can help the world's problem, even better i can teleport to different live sports events and not pay for it.

Lynn: I'm in for sports, set me up.

Manny comes back down and understands.

Manny: I hope i could learn this after the month ends.

Lola & Lana: We could help you.

Manny: Thanks.

JD: Ok guys we are all gonna practice our newly owned powers and used them carefully and we'll see each other tomorrow.

Everyone practice on their new powers and finally has control over their powers, and comes back to the house for the meeting.

JD: Alright we practiced, learn and passed we are ready.

See ya next time on the next chapter.


	16. Candy Fort Knox

16

Today it starts with the Louds and the JD's hanging out in the JD's crib, they hear a knock on the door, JD opens it and see a package.

JD: It's here!

Isaiah: What is?

JD: The stuff we ordered from mexico, its the last package.

Landon: Oh yeah.

JD: Oh its heavy help me real quick.

Lola: What's that?

Manny: Something we ordered from mexico.

Luna: What's in it dudes?

Leah: We're about to find out.

The JD's open the package and finds a whole load of candy inside with their favorite ones.

JD: Oh my god!

Landon: Ohh Paydirt.

Manny: Hey M&M's

Isaiah: Oh it does not end!

They pull out more candy from the box.

Lola: Halloween comes early.

Lucy: Without the scares.

JD: Oh Lord where are we gonna put it all?

Landon: Ohh i hit gold with two big boxes of chocolate bars.

Isaiah: And it's still going on.

Lynn: Dudes this look like it came from the candy store.

Manny: Oh my…

Luna: Dude you guys are gonna be dead under these wrappers.

Luan: I thought they were gonna get candy crushed [laughs] get it?

JD: We're gonna sell a couple of these, and give some to the homeless.

Laney: That's really generous.

Landon: Thanks.

Lana: It's still going.

Lisa: How many are there?

Lori: There's enough for everyone.

Isaiah: Ok we are gonna divide it equally one for each roommate.

They give equally enough for the louds and there is still more.

Landon: Hey look on the box, it says it's from louis.

JD: Yeah he is a family friend.

After they look further in the box lana and lola tries to sneak some.

Manny: Hey hey, back up there's plenty for everyone, [whispers] i'll give you some of mine i don't have a sweet tooth because i'm already sweet.

Lola: [laughs and blushes]

JD: Whoo! [sings] i got me some candy!

Isaiah: Louis is my boy!

Landon: Maybe we should put it in the freezer so it would not melt and rot.

Leah: Right.

JD: It's still heavy, help me guys.

Lori and JD put the box of candy in the freezer.

Isaiah: You guys are gonna see me found dead under these sweets in the next month. [Laughs]

JD: Hey guys wanna watch a movie?

Louds: Sure.

Everyone sits in the living room and watches the Jurassic Park Franchise, see ya guys next time.


	17. Homespun

17

Today it all starts in the loud house were we witness things are falling apart in the house, Landon gives us information on the house.

Lori: [Screams] Ahh Dang It!

JD: Hmm sounds like someone got stuck in the bathroom.

Lori is stuck in the bathroom with her robe on and ready to get dressed but is locked in due to the doorknob falling off. She's tries to breaks down the door but fall backwards having a pole hit her.

Lori: [Growls] This house is LITERALLY falling apart!

Landon: Lori right with 11 kids 4 pets and 2 parents who insisted on fixing everything themselves the house is considered to be a disasters

[Flashbacks 1 to the twins brushing their teeths]

Landon: [voice-over] "You got the faulty water system."

Lana tries to rinse her mouth but the faucet does not work and lola's mad

Lana: Eh i'll go borrow water from charles bowl.

Lola: Try to have a little digni-

[Lola gets interrupted when the faucet sprays her into trash]

Landon: "The creaky floorboards"

[Luna tries to enter the house but steps on the stairs creaking alerting Lynn Sr]

Lynn Sr: "Lori, Leni, Luan?"

Landon: [Voice-over] Don't forget the running wood.

[Luna trips on the running wood getting caught]

Lynn Sr: Luna!

Landon: The broken TV Signal.

[The signal is broken leaving the parents to fixed it but trashed falls on his face causing him to be tangled in the antenna]

Lynn Sr: [Panic] Ahh Something got me!

Luan: Wait that's perfect!

[Loud kids cheer but Lynn Sr falls off the room causing the signal to be lost]

Loud Kids: Aww!

Landon: "And the door knob situation.

Lori:[Doorknob] Dang it!

Leni: [Door Knob on fridge] Dang It!

Luna; [Toilet Knob] Dang It!

Lucy: [Doorknob] Dang it.

Lynn:[Doorknob] Dang it.

Laney: [Doorknob] Really?

Flashback ends

Isaiah: I don't know if this house will still stand.

Landon: I'm still surprised it's still standing after i left.

Lisa: Hmm according to my meteorological instruments i storm is coming perhaps a tornado.

Landon: [Doubtful] What no way.

JD: Yeah the last tornado hit Puerto Rico causing it to go without power for a whole year.

Cuts to tv.

News man: This just in a weather report, Tornado warning heading to royal woods area.

Louds: [Gasp Shockingly]

Lisa: Try to keep up patchy.

Rita: Alright Kids head down to the basement your father and i have to secure the TV Antenna.

Lynn Sr: I call Trampoline!

Everyone goes to basement with Blankets and pillows.

JD: This is impossible.

Twins: I'm scared!

Lisa: Fear not a tornado watch does not mean a twister coming, besides most residential structures are to withstand wind speeds up to 80 mph.

Luan: Or in this case in our house 2 miles [Laughs along with everyone.]

Lynn: Maybe this old heap will blow away and maybe we could get a new house.

Laney: Wait what?

Lola: [Sighs Dreamily] I'll finally get my castle.

Lori: I can't believe i had to postpone my study date with bobby after spending hours on all this.

Luna: Dudes remember the time bobby came to casa loud for the first time?

Flashback to bobby first loud house experience. Bobby falls on the front porch due to running wood.

Bobby: "Mr and Mrs Loud it's an honor to finally meet you. [Holds out hand covered in marinara sauce]

Lori: [Gasp in shock] Boo Boo Bear your literally Bleeding!

Bobby: Oh no babe it's just marinara sauce ahem can i please use your restroom.

Bobby goes to the bathroom and tries to turn on the water but did not work and hears creaking and water splashes on him from the faucet. Causing him to fall next to the toilet where lucy can see him under the hole in the bathroom.

Lucy: So your lori's new love interest?

Bobby screams and clenches on the doorknob causing it to break.

Bobby: Dang It!

Flashback ends

Lori: [Sighs Dreamily] Fortinutley our love is strong enough through anything including creepy sister who spies on my dates

Lucy: Please you can't expect privacy in THIS house. My point is that our walls are thick.

Leni: Yeah not to mention Leaky.

[Leni explains that the walls leaked with water]

Leni: And it was not raining someone just flushed the upstairs toilet!

Luan: Urine trouble then [laughs] Get it?

Lisa: Good news wind speed are decreasing significantly.

Loud siblings cheer

Laney: But what if this house does not survive.

JD: We got room in our mansion, the whole top floor.

Louds: Thanks JD.

Lori: At least it did not flooded like in the last storm.

Lynn: But wait didn't you guys remember the flood in our backyard it look like a pond!

Manny: Maybe living in a old house has its advantages.

Lola: It was almost fun when the Air conditioner went crazy and dad couldn't turn it off!

Louds laugh about the good times but lisa weather machine went crazy.

Lori: What's going on?

Lisa: Uh oh winds speeds have increased significantly it became a tornado warning.

[Thunder strikes, the parents enter the basement]

Lynn Sr: Nobody Panic!

JD: Keep your heads down here comes the storm!

[The tornado approaches and leaves quickly]

Lisa: All clear!

Lori: Quick lets see if the house is fine.

Everyone heads outside and see the house and it is a disaster.

Louds: What the?

JD: Oh Man

Laney: The house is destroyed!

Manny: We got hit hard

Lynn Sr: Bad news guys this was the only house in royal woods that has enough rooms for all of us.

Luna: Where are we gonna live dudes?

JD: You guys can stay with us we have plenty of room.

Landon: It like we said it's like a 5 star hotel. And it's what families do they help each other.

Loud Family hugs the JD's.

JD: Come on pack your stuff, let's go!

Everyone packs their things and heads over to the JD Estate with vanzilla.

Dad: Son are you alright?

JD: We're fine dad we just helping our neighbors.

Lynn Sr: Hi, our house just fell apart.

Dad: It's alright we could use more people, we were just about to give the house an upgrade.

With the used of their angel powers the JD estates just increased and upgraded to a bigger house.

Lynn Sr: Wow That's amazing!

JD: Thanks, let us show you where you will be sleeping.

The Loud family sleeps on the third floor and the siblings still shares a room, the louds and Landon became more closer as family. The house became the JD-Louds Estates. See ya next time.


	18. Welcome to Jurassic World

18

The JD's and the Louds are getting ready for their trip to Isla Nublar [homeplace of Jurassic world].

JD: Ahh Jurassic World, i have been watching it's movies since it came out in the late 1900's.

Landon: Where's Isla Nublar?

Isaiah: It's like of the coast of costa rica.

Manny: Their Dinosaurs are precious since the dawn of time.

Lynn Sr: Look alive people we gotta get to the airport and fast!

Everyone packs up their stuff and got into the JD's Van and drove to the airport just in time for take offs. After they got to the gates they entered the plane and take off to isla nublar.

Lori: I haven't been to Isla Nublar, i bet it's literally beautiful.

Isaiah: People have been hearing on this place, all i want to see are the Velociraptors.

Lynn: What are those?

Lisa: It's a genus theropod dinosaur that lived for 75 millions years.

JD: They are very intelligent dinosaurs, they're pact hunters, they like to horde the animal.

Manny: Impressive but i'm more of a brachiosaurus fan.

Lola: What's that?

Manny: These are one of the most popular herbivores 65 billion years ago.

Landon: That's great but the T-Rex is the big daddy of them all.

Dad: Alright kids take it easy, let's relax on our flight.

The Family's flight landed and they arrived in Isla Nublar, They see millions of people arriving to the park.

JD: We're here!

They enter a train that takes them to jurassic world, when they are welcomed the people notices the JD's and cheers, even on their vacation they are stilled loved.

Security: Are you Jesus D?

JD: Yes?

Security: Follow us, Mr Wu is ready to see you sir, your family and friends can come with.

Security leads the families to the office of the most respect owners, operations managers, employees, and geneticest.

Claire: Hello i'm Claire Dearing head of operations managers, Welcome to Jurassic World.

JD: Thank You Ma'am.

Claire: These are my nephews Zach and Gray Mitchell.

Zach: Hey.

Gray: Hello There.

Landon: There's not much to you guys.

Zach: Our parents send us here to have fun, it feels like i'm babysitting.

Lori: It could be hard sometimes.

Zach: Yeah anyway i'm 18 years old and gray is 13.

Gray: This place is like an amusement park but no rides witch makes it more fun.

Claire: We heard a lot about your family, and we want your opinion on Jurassic World.

Lynn Sr: Like how great it is?

Claire: Exactly why not your kids experience the park more while we talk.

Dad: Sure go ahead kids.

While the adults are talking the kids went out to see more of the park with Zach and Gray, JD tells the kids about more on the park.

JD: You guys know John Hammond?

Louds: No.

JD: Well, John Hammond had a dream of bringing dinosaurs back, he played god and pulled it off.

Isaiah: You guys see these dinosaurs?

Louds: Yes.

Isaiah: Well the man who created these creatures is Dr. Henry Wu, he is the head of genetics and manage to create these animals.

Gray: He's right.

Laney: It is impressive.

Landon: Hey look the T-Rex exhibit.

JD: Let's check it out.

The kids head over to the T-Rex Exhibit and sees a lot of people taking pictures and selfies with the most feared carnivore on earth.

Lola: There's too many people!

Lana: This will take forever!

Luna: Look dudes a VIP Passageway.

JD: Good thing we got our passes.

They take the shortcut to see the t-rex and got a perfect view of the beast, the t-rex let out a vicious roar.

T-Rex: [Roar]

Everyone cheers and are impressed.

Luan: Wow what a trip this is.

Lori: These pictures will get me on top of Instagram.

Later on the kids went to the Velociraptor pen and see the most intelligent dinosaurs.

Lisa: The most smartest dinosaurs on earth so far.

Owen: Thanks, [they turned to owen grady] Names owen grady.

JD: I heard about you, you were in the navy, now a raptor handler.

Owen: That's right now stand back these animals are dangerous.

Landon: What are their names?

Owen: Well they are Delta, Echo, and Charlie, [Points to blue] This is blue she's the beta.

Gray: Who's the Alpha?

Owen: You're looking at him kid.

They see the raptors let out for training and see how impressive these creatures are. The day ends with the kids going in their rooms while the adults come in early ready to sleep.

Manny: [Yawns and notices Lana missing a blanket] Here you could use mine.

Lana: Aw thanks Manny.

Isaiah: Wow, what a day, [stomach growls] Ohh i'm hungry maybe i could make a meatball sub.

Lynn: What do you know about subs?

Isaiah: I know how to make them at least.

Lynn: Is that a challenge?

Isaiah: Maybe it is.

JD: Well can't wait for tomorrow, we gotta see henry wu.

Landon: Time to turn it in.

Tomorrow is where everyone meets Dr. Henry Wu on the last day See ya next time.


	19. Infestation

19

Today is the last day in jurassic world, everyone is getting ready to see Dr. Henry Wu, head of genetics.

JD: Get ready everyone.

Landon: Can't wait for Dr Wu.

Manny: Let's wait for everyone else.

After everybody got dressed they went to go see Dr Wu and the scientists of inbred. They approach the Doctor.

Henry: Good Evening i'm Dr Henry Wu head of genetics of InBred.

JD: [Shakes hands] It's great to see you Mr Wu, I'm Jesus and these are my family.

Henry: I can see that, well we are the scientist and proud americans to bring back these animals with the use of blood from a mosquito.

Lisa: Impressive, but how did you manage to get the DNA samples of the Dinosaur?

Henry: Simple my dear, Fossils they still contain the genetics of these creatures.

Landon: Hey sir i couldn't help but notice these new dinosaurs.

Henry: Oh this, these are genetic hybrids, they were designed.

Henry shows the family the work and images of the genetic dinosaur, it's revealed that two of these genetic hybrids nearly shut down Jurassic World.

Henry: The first genetic hybrid was used from the DNA of a T-Rex and a velociraptor, we called it the Indominus Rex.

Lola: [Looks at the Screen] That's not a Dinosaur.

Henry: No kid it's not it's just a hybrid.

Lori: So this thing literally tried to destroy the whole park?

Henry: Yes, it was too intelligent that it escaped it's pen and went on a rampaged throughout the park, thankfully it took the T-Rex and a raptor to kill it including a mosasaurus.

Leni: [confused] Wait i thought there were two of them.

Henry: Oh there was, after the death of the Indominus, we had to closed the park for a whole year, we needed money to bring back the park so we had to create a new dinosaur.

JD: So you combined the DNA of the Indominus and a raptor?

Henry: Exactly, we used the DNA of the bones from the Indominus and blood samples from the raptor, we combined the DNA and we got a brand new Dinosaur we called it the Indoraptor.

Henry explained what the indoraptor was like, it was most intelligent, cunning, and vicious than a normal Velociraptor.

Henry: We managed to bring the park back, but realized that the indoraptor was too intelligent and dangerous, so we had to kill it.

JD: You made the right choice Henry.

Henry: Thanks, and also we appreciate the way you save Jurassic World.

After the meeting, everyone packed their bags and head back to the United States on plane and went home.

The Next day begins in the house when lynn crashes through the wall in her room and lands outside on the basketball hoop, everyone came to see if see is okay.

Isaiah: Lynn Are you alright?

Lynn landes on the basketball hoop.

Lynn: Whoo! Still counts as a TD.

Lori: She's fine.

Lynn comes back inside and upstairs to her room to see the hole in the wall she made.

Lynn Sr: Oh what did you do LJ?

Lynn: Sorry dad, maybe it just i'm getting stronger [kisses her muscles]

Lana: Hey it's not that [pulls board] look!

JD: Eww! Termites, quick call the exterminator!

Lana: What? No! You can't do that look how adorable they are!

Lynn Sr see the termites in lana's hands and pass out.

Landon: Well it's clear that we cannot live here.

Dad: I'm gonna call someone to fix these holes and a exterminator.

Rita uses smelling salts to wake up Lynn Sr.

Rita: [To Lana] Sorry honey but we can't let these termites eat our home.

Lana: Their just little bugs how much damage can they do? It's not fair!

She steps her foot through the floor and everyone finds more termites.

JD: Oh That's Disgusting!

Cuts to living room.

Rita: Ok kids we try to find a place that can take all of us.

Lynn Sr: But since we had enough of the laughter we decided to split into halves, half can go live with Pop-pop on Sunset Canyon, and the other half stays with Aunt ruths.

Lynn: Dibs on Pop-Pop!

Kids: Dibs! [Started arguing]

Rita: Kids no one is calling dibs!

Lori: Mom i can't go to aunt ruth's last time i was there i literally got botulism from expired yogurt.

Lisa: I'm out too, her water contains unsafe levels of chromium hicks.

Lucy: I also must decline her cats hate me even the black ones.

Rita: Come on guys let's have a good idea about this aunt ruth is doing us a favor she is family.

Lynn Sr: We'll draw names from a hat.

Everyone draws names from the hat and it's announced.

Rita: Ok it's settled Leni, Luan, Lily, Lisa, Lucy, and lana are staying with Pop-Pop.

Kids: [Cheer]

Rita: And Laney, Lynn, Lola, Luna, and Lori are staying with Aunt Ruth.

Kids: [Groan, While lynn punches a wall filled with termites]

Dad: And Jesus, Isaiah, Landon, Leah, and Manny stays with my dad.

JD: Alright, weekend with Pickleboy and Angry Grandpa.

Luna: Who's your grandpa?

JD: He has his own youtube channel, and he's our grandpa, really funny dude that's why we visit him sometimes.

Landon: Yeah, he says that i'm his favorite Youngin because of the white hair i used to have.

Lynn Sr: Wait son does Pop-Pop know, and did you tell him?

Landon: No Why?

Lynn Sr: I think it would be best if Pop Pop does not know, he always like you as his favorite.

Rita: Oh honey you didn't draw a name yet.

Lynn Sr: [Laughs Nervously picks out a name] Aunt Ruth?! This is so unfair!

Cuts to everyone packing, to be continued see ya next time..


	20. Moving in

20

Everyone packs up their stuff as they get ready to go to Pop pop and Aunt Ruth's, instead half of them are ready and the other half are not.

Landon: My Sisters might be happy staying with Pop Pop, and the other half is not but that is how life roles, as long as i am not involved everything should be fine.

Manny notices lana in her room.

Manny: Hey Lana.

Lana quickly reacts.

Lana: Oh it's just you, don't tell mom but i'm throwing one last party for the termites.

Manny: Ok just make sure they don't get in the walls, hey i noticed that you were not that excited on going to Albert's.

Lana: Yeah i thought i might go to aunt Ruth's, all that expired food, poop in cat litter to pick up, and boils to pop.

Manny: Hey maybe you should switch places with Lola, she was not excited.

Lana: It's worth a try.

Cuts to JD's Room.

JD: Ahh i love going to Angry Grandpa's, it's like casual family visiting.

Lynn comes downstairs to ask Isaiah something.

Lynn: Hey Isaiah.

Isaiah: Yeah?

Lynn: Is it ok if i trade places with anyone of your brothers?

Isaiah: I don't know if they would go for it but why not ask lucy to trade places, she might do it for a price, or favors.

Lynn: Hmm i guess could do it.

When the word got out everyone decided to switch places with each other.

Lana: So i will switch places with you for no price.

Lola: Deal but why?

Lana: I just want to eat that food and see the nasty stuff.

Laney switch places with lisa.

Laney: If you switch places with me, i will give you my allowances for a month.

Lisa: Tempting, deal.

Cuts to Lori and Leni's room.

Lori: So if you switch places with me i will give anything from my side of the closet.

Leni: Really? [grabs swimsuit] Even your acid wash bermuda shorts?

Lori: [Clenching her teeth] Those were a gift from bobby but sure!

Cuts to Lynn, Lucy and Laney room.

Lucy: Ok, but only if you promised to be the cadaver for my practice funerals.

Lynn: Open Casket?

Lucy: Deal.

Cuts to Luna and Luan's room.

Luan: So i'll switch with you, You'll let me saw you in half for my magic show?

Luna: [Nods in agreement]

Cuts to Lynn Sr and Rita's room

Lynn Sr: Think about it honey i am offering you 100 Lily diaper changes including Blowout.

Rita: Hmm Tell you what throw in Potty training, and teaching her how to drive and you got a deal.

[Shakes Hands]

Everyone is packed and visits Angry Grandpa's First, they approach his trailer.

AGP: Ahh! There's my family and there's my favorite Youngins [hugs the JD Brothers]

Landon: Hey Grandpa!

AGP: Ah Landon my favorite Youngin still have snow under the roof?

Landon: You bet.

Michel and Charlie comes out.

JD: Hey hey! Pickleboy!

Michel: Hey Dudes [Highfives them] who are they? [Points at Loud's]

JD: They are our neighbors, their house fall apart during the Twister storm.

Lynn Sr: So Charles i bet Lincoln told you a lot about us.

AGP: Uh no he didn't not a lot just a little bit.

Isaiah: So Michel how's the vlogs and the youtube channel?

Michel: Great thanks for asking we just hit 4 million followers.

Charlie: We are about to celebrate our hard work this weekend.

Laney: Sir how come you don't live in a retirement home?

AGP: Well retirement homes are for people who don't live and are just waiting to die.

Rita: Well yeah maybe.

Lola: Why do you sleep in a trailer, why don't you have a house?

Charlie: We are about to get a new house next week.

Lynn Sr: Come on kids we gotta go, bye guys see you after the weekend.

Dad: Bye Lynn.

The Louds approach Aunt Ruth's house. Rita and her kids comes out of Vanzilla with their packed bags.

Rita: You guys want to see aunt Ruth before you leave?

Lynn Sr and his kids goes to Pop Pops celebrating.

Rita: Ok i'll tell her you said Hi.

Lynn Sr and his kids approach Sunset Canyon and comes inside to see Albert.

Albert: There's my family.

Hugs family.

Lynn: No time for small chat Pop Pop gotta hit the pool Whoo Jackknife!

Albert: [Grabs Lynn's Shoulder] ohh sorry kid Pool's closed Seymore's noodle Jammed the filter.

Laney: That's ok we could play Shuffleboard.

Albert: Sorry we can't do that they shut down the court some geese attack Miss Rachel now it's a crime scene.

Lola: Please don't tell me the pudding machine's out too!

Albert: Nope, that's working and we just got a new flavor butterscotch.

Lola: Outta my way!

Lola approaches the cafeteria and see scoots stealing pudding.

Scoots: You Saw nothing! [laughs and drives away on her scooter]

Lola comes up to the Machine and figures out that it's empty, enraged she grabs a cane and hits the machine with it.

Albert: [Grabs her] Whoa whoa easy kiddo, if your hungry they start serving at 3:00.

Cuts to Dinner, Laney is poking her food.

Laney: What's this purple stuff?

Albert: I think it's beet or steak, the best part guessing.

Laney tries it and spits it out on lori's food.

Lori: Eugh, well i'm literally done [pushes away food]

Lynn Sr: Al do you guys have any salt somewhere? Just to add a little zest.

Albert: Oh we haven't had salt since the high blood pressure epidemic of 2013.

Lynn Sr: Oh that's ok a chef is always prepared [pulls out salt packet]

Employee: [Notices] No salt on the premises! [Tackles Lynn Sr]

Cuts to Hallways

Albert: Here we are you could stay in bernie's room while he is visiting his lady friend in boca.

Enter the room

Laney: So what should we do? Play a game, Watch a Movie?

Albert: I love that enthusiasm kid but it's almost light's out.

Laney: But it's only 6:00.

Albert: That late no wonder i'm bushed.

Lola: Wait can i at least get a glass of milk?

Albert: Sorry kiddo no liquids before bed, good night.

Everyone goes to sleep, but they can't sleep due to the high temperature in the room.

Luna: Dudes, what's up with the temper in here?

Lynn Sr: Let me check the AC [Tries to lower the temperature but is broken] Great the ding dang thing is busted.

Kids: [Groan]

Lynn Sr: Well at least we are not at aunt Ruth's, speaking of which, why don't we check on them?

Lola: Oh yes, hearing them miserable will make me feel better.

Lynn Sr Dials the number and Leni answers.

Leni: [Answers the phone] Hi Dad!

Lynn Sr: Hey sweetie so how are things going over there?

Leni: OMG so great we are all loving the lake house!

Lynn Sr: What now?

Leni: Yeah aunt ruth does not want us at her house we stress out her cats.

Lynn: Since when does aunt ruth has a lake house?

Leni: She just got a time share, it's a four bed two bath, tons of natural life power and an AC.

Lynn Sr: [Teeth closed] That's really great honey, [faking static noise] oh gotta go fax coming in [hangs up] are you kidding me right now?!

Lola: They get a lake house while we are in here with no pudding!

Luna: Well let's see JD's family i bet it sucks being in a trailer all day.

Lynn Sr: [Dials the Number]

Dad: Hey Lynn.

Lynn Sr: Hey Jesus, how are things at grandpa's?

Dad: Really amazing, we just throw a party.

Lynn Sr: What Now?

Dad: We are celebrating My Dad's youtube channel and it's famous reputation, right now the kids are playing with our nephews.

Lori: I thought the party was next week.

JD: [To phone] oh no that was when they are getting the new house next week the party is starting now.

Isaiah: [To Phone] yeah and right now AGP is blowing our minds right now and making us laugh so hard.

Lynn: That's great gotta go [hangs up]

Laney: Great they get to party all night and we have to sleep at 6:00?!

Lynn Sr: Let's just go to sleep kids everything will be fine tomorrow.

We will continue this episode see ya next time.


	21. Ruthless People

21

Today it all starts at sunset canyon where lynn Sr and his kids wake up in the morning, laney is exhausted.

Laney: [Groans] i think i backfired on my stay, [realizes] hmm maybe Uncle Jesus would let me stay with him at his dad's [Laney dials Dad's number]

Jesus Sr: [Answers phone] Hey Laney.

Laney: Hey Uncle Jesus, um would it be alright if i stay with you guys and grandpa's?

Jesus Sr: Hmm i don't see why not.

Laney: Alright i'll pack up and see you in front of sunset canyon. [Hangs up]

Laney packs up her things while the other half of her sisters are asleep, ready to leave lola wakes up and notices her packing.

Lola: Laney why are you packing your stuff [kicks bag open] and bringing party stuff aunt ruth is not throwing a party.

Laney: No but AGP does and that's where i'm going.

Lola: [Twitches her eye and is angry] Excuse ME?!

Laney: I asked uncle Jesus if i could stay with him for today it's not a big deal you don't need to-

Lola: [Wakes up everyone] You Guys! Laney is going to AGP!

Laney: Tell Everyone.

Everyone notices and is confused and shock.

Lola: She ask Uncle Jesus if she could stay with his family.

Lynn: Ohh You little Sneak! [Kicks laney Suitcase]

Laney: It is not a big deal, you would have done the same, so instead of getting mad at me maybe do something to better your own situations.

Lynn: Oh like you are trying to sneak your way into the party, or trying to get next to isaiah, oh maybe you like a Super Wedgie?!

Lynn Sr: Easy LJ, Laney might have a point, why don't we switch places with the others.

Lynn Sr and his kids contact Rita and her kids to switch places with them, they are convinced and decided to do it. Lynn Sr, Lynn, Luna, Lola, Lori arrives at aunt Ruth's lake house.

Lori: [Relaxed] ahh this is literally paradise.

Lynn: Perfect place to play football Set Hike! [Runs through the wall and falls in the lake]

Lynn Sr: LJ are you alright?

Lynn: Whoo! Still counts as TD.

Lynn Sr: She's fine.

Lori: Look! [Points at wall] Termites!

Lynn Sr: This place has some termites too!

Luna: Bogus dudes where are we gonna live now?

They move to Aunt Ruth's house and are completely bored out of their minds.

Lori: This Stinks!

Cat tries to scratch lynn's leg.

Lynn: Ow ow ow!

Lynn Sr: Well Aunt Ruth's isn't the greatest but i'm sure the others are not having fun a sunset canyon.

Lola: Let's call them, it'll cheer me up to see them miserable.

Lynn Sr dials leni cell phone and answers it.

Leni: Hey dad.

Lynn Sr: Hey honey, how are you doing surviving the heat?

Leni: Actually the boat is pretty nice.

Lynn Sr: What now?

Leni: The AC was not working at the home so they rented out a cruise ship for all the residents. [Music plays] Oh gotta go the limbo contest is starting. [hangs up]

Lola: [angry] Unbelievable!

Lynn Sr: Hey maybe we should call laney, the party must be over [dials number]

Laney: [answers phone] Hey dad.

Lynn Sr: Hey sweetie, how's the party?

Laney: It's amazing! It has been going on for days, you know you guys can come if you want to.

Lynn Sr: We can?!

Laney: I ask Grandpa and he said yes i can invite anyone.

Lynn Sr: That's great bye [hangs up] kids we are going to the party.

Lynn: But dad what about aunt ruth?

Lynn Sr: We could bring her with us as a guest, come on kids rita and the others are on a cruise ship and we deserve a break.

Kids: Yeah!

Lynn Sr: Aunt Ruth, i was wondering if you want to come with us to a party.

Aunt Ruth: I guess i could get out the house for a while.

Lynn Sr: Great let's go!

The kids, Lynn Sr and Aunt Ruth goes into vanzilla and drives to the party.

Lynn Sr: We're here kids, and remember behave yourself, now come on let's find the JD's and AGP.

Luna: I see them dudes over there [points at their trailer.]

Landon and Laney is sitting next to grandpa in front of his trailer, while Isaiah and charlie were swimming in the pool, and JD and Pickleboy are vlogging about the celebration and are about to finished. Manny and Leah were eating and relaxing.

Lynn: They have a pool! Alright jackknife! [she changes into her swimsuit and jumps in]

Lynn Sr: Look there's grandpa and Lincoln.

Aunt Ruth approaches Landon, Laney, and grandpa.

Aunt Ruth: There's my Lincoln [hugs him]

Landon: Hey aunt ruth [hugs back] This is My grandpa AGP.

AGP: Hey there i didn't know there was more.

Aunt Ruth: I'm his aunt, you must be Angry Grandpa.

AGP: I'm surprised you noticed.

Lola sees manny and leah relaxing.

Lola: Hi manny.

Manny: Oh hey you made it to the party.

Lola: It must be nice sitting and having fun.

Leah: You should see him when he danced.

Manny: [nervous laugh] ok ok we'll show you that later.

The whole day ends with AGP party going on until midnight, after the weekend the Loud's and JD's comes back home termite free See ya next time.


	22. Founded in the Streets

22

Today it all starts when at the JD-Loud's Estates where the kids go for a drive, later on they see a kid with blonde hair, wearing a green army coat, is near 16 years old and is holding a sign showing he is homeless, we pulled over vanzilla next to the curb where the kid was standing. JD gets out the car door and approaches the kid.

JD: you alright kid?

?: I wish.

JD: We can help you if you let us, what is your name?

?: My name is Ben samuels, and i'm 16 years old.

JD: Do you have a family?

?: Used to, my dad is in the army and my mom commited suicide from depression.

JD: That sucks kid, we can help you we got a huge house in north michigan.

Ben: Yeah i heard a lot about you, Your JD you got over a billion followers.

JD: That's right kid, you know there's a shelter how come you did not go there?

Ben: I don't feel safe around other strangers, i don't know what their life is or what they do.

Suddenly a group of kids comes out of an alleyway from the shadows.

Street Punk: [pulls out knife] hands up give me your money and maybe you will walk away.

Louds and JD's comes out of vanzilla and got ready to use their powers, and spread their wings.

Landon: How about you think twice and realize who your up against.

Luna: Yeah dudes, back off!

Street Punk 2: Do you know not to get involved in our business?!

Ben: People like you don't deserve to have a chance at life.

Street Punk 3: You people have some nerve, now you are gonna pay!

One of the thugs tries to attack JD, but dodges and uses his agility and superhuman like punch to knock out a thug.

Isaiah: Get the message? Pal

Street Punk 1: Get them!

Isaiah uses his speed and strength to knock out the thugs, tying them up leaving one left to go.

Street Punk: [Pulls out gun] Stay Back! Or i swear i shoot You!

Ben is behind the thug, grabs a lead pipe next to him and hits the thug in the back of his head knocking him out

JD: Nice shoot ben!

Ben: Thanks, years of army combat with my dad.

Lori calls the police and the police arrives and arrests the thugs driving away.

Ben: That was close.

JD: Hey kid, we have enough space in our house offers on the table.

Ben think long and hard and decides to give a chance to trust people.

Ben: Sure [Lifts bag] There's not much that i got just clothes and a small stash of food and water.

Ben enters vanzilla and everyone drives up to the estate and welcomes ben with open arms.

Ben: This is a nice place but where am i'm gonna sleep?

JD: Watch this. [Uses his powers to upgrade the house]

Ben: That's Amazing!

JD: Thanks.

JD Brothers showed Ben to his room and he laid his stuff on his bed.

Ben: I have to tell you guys something.

Landon: What's wrong?

Ben: Before i came to michigan, i lived in Los Angeles, there was a race wars with Little Cambodia, South of the line border, The whites and blacks, the blacks and the whites get along just fine, but when they came across Little Cambodia they just fight, and when Mexican Gangbangers saw the blacks they pulled out their guns.

JD: You don't need to worry about any race wars anymore kid.

Ben: I guess.

JD: Just relax kid.

Ben: I just hope dad comes home soon.

JD: He will kid.

JD leaves the room and Ben takes off his coat and lays on his bed to relax and relieve the stress. See ya next time!


	23. My Life as a Teenage Robot

23

It starts in the morning where the JD Brothers and Louds are hanging out in the backyard, enjoying the summer heat, the kids were swimming in the pool, while ben was laying on a hammock in the shade. Luna notices him on the hammock and walks to him.

Luna: Hey dude you don't wanna jump in?

Ben: I'm fine thanks, i just wanna forget about yesterday.

Luna: You mean how you nearly got robbed?

Ben: I didn't had a lot of money on me when i was in the streets, i just collect cans and bottles to cash in and save the money.

They then notices a small crash in the middle of the woods and sees a little bit of smoke, the kids goes to the woods and find a teenage robot girl, she is wearing blue clothes, white skin, she stands up trying to keep balance and notices the JD's and Loud's.

?: [Scared] Who are you?!

JD: Don't worry we're here to help you, I'm Jesus jr but friends call me JD, they are my family [points at them] What's your name?

?: I'm XJ-9 but my real name is Jenny Wakeman.

JD: Good name, how did you ended up here who created you?

Jenny: Dr Nora Wakeman, she is a scientist and is my mom.

Lisa: It's scientifically impossible for a human to be a parent of a robotic creation.

Jenny: It might be, anyway i ended up here when i was fighting unknown beings from space when they destroyed my home and my mom was in there.

Lori: I'm so sorry for you.

Jenny: It's alright thank you.

JD: You can stay with us if you want.

Jenny: That be nice.

Isaiah: Do you have any clothes?

Jenny: I'm a robot, i usually have the same clothes because i can't find any other clothes my size.

Jenny was being escorted to the house by the loud sisters, and they convinced their parents to let her stay and they agreed. Lisa wanted to see if she can do more research on Jenny, while lisa did the research jenny decided to share a room with ben.

Jenny: Hey so i guess we are roommates, i never had a boy as a roommate.

Ben: Yeah, i usually live by myself these days, i avoid people sometimes.

Jenny: Then how come you stay with these people?

Ben: They are the only friends i have.

Jenny: Does living as Roommates mean we are siblings?

Ben: No, you think that your mom created you for a reason.

Jenny: How's that?

Ben: Your mom created you to have a life, not only to do things impressive but to change lives, my dad told me that i am here on this earth to protect my country.

Before jenny could say a word, they hear screams, and went outside and see alien rock monsters attacking royal woods, the kids armored up and enter the battlefield.

Lori: Who are they?

Jenny: Those are the aliens i have been fighting!

Rock Monster: There she is, XJ-9, crush her now!

The rock army charged at Jenny but is stopped by the JD brothers and the Loud Sisters.

Rock Monster: Who are all of you?

JD: We are the people who will turn you all into gravel.

Landon: Attack!

Everyone attacks the rock army, while ben stayed out of the fight and stayed hidden, he thought about trying to trust the right people, but he notices Jenny fighting the leader of the rock army, Ben decides to step up and take a chance that he has been trying his whole life and fights back. While the JD's and Louds were defeating the army, Jenny is pinned down by the leader, Ben decides to fight the leader with everything he got.

Ben: [Helps up Jenny] Are you alright?

Jenny: Thanks.

Rock Leader: Everyone Retreat, Retreat!

The Army retreats back to the ships and goes back to space. Ben decides to carry Jenny back to the house and puts her on Lisa's lab table, lisa test Jenny and finds out she is created to be one of earth's protectors.

Lisa: [Gasp in shock] Sweet mother of discovery! This robot is used to save lives and has incredible knowledge about the universe.

Ben: That's amazing! So she is created to be a hero?

Landon: Just Like Ace Savvy?

Lisa: Precisely, she has all of these defense techniques and emotions of a human, it's amazing.

Jenny wakes up and see her friends.

Jenny: What happened?

JD: We beat the Rock Monsters and you were nearly knocked out due to your system were low on energy.

Landon: Yeah, Ben carried you back to the house.

Jenny: Really? [To Ben] Thanks.

Ben: Yeah no problem.

Lisa: I suggest you should take it easy on your systems, you are low on energy and malfunction systems are slowing down i'll work on it now.

Lisa spend 4 hours trying to upgrade Jenny's system, meanwhile Ben is in the room reflecting on what happened today, and wonders what will be next, Jenny was fully prepared, fixed, and upgraded and comes to her room.

Jenny: Hey Ben, Thanks for saving me.

Ben: Yeah.

Jenny: You haven't been speaking a lot lately after what happened today.

Ben: About that [Lays on bed and stares at ceiling] people should not be left hanging if they are in need of help.

Jenny: You are smart for putting your trust in all of us.

Ben: That's because you out of all the friends i have are not bad people, you must of have friends before coming here.

Jenny: I have.

Ben: Let's hope we don't have enemies like that again.

Jenny: You might be the first human who might knows me [blushes]

Ben: Maybe.

While they are talking the loud sisters were eavesdropping on their talk.

Lori: That was literally so cute.

Leni: Yeah and so romantic, did you see her blushing?

Lola: He must feel so lucky!

The girls squeal in excitement having to know Ben is in a possible relationship.

JD: Hey what's going on?

Lori: It's Ben, he and Jenny are friends.

Leni: And might possibly date.

JD: Uh guys they are just friends, and it's way too early to get into a relationship.

Landon: Yeah, they just met.

Luna: Maybe, but there could be a chance dudes.

The chapter ends with Jenny moving into the estate and shares a room with Ben, this chapter has ben reflecting on where he is now, See ya next time.


	24. We're Going on Vacation

24

Today it all starts with the loud family counting up the money they have saved in the savings jug, and preparing for a family vacation.

Louds: [counting]1798, 1799, 1800!

Lynn Sr: That's it gang, 1800 dollars in the savings jug and you know what that means.

Louds: [Doing a conga line] We're going on vacation! We're going on vacation! We're going on vacation!

JD: What are they doing?

Landon: Celebrating for our vacation, [To Viewers] This is a big moment for the family, we are taking a real family vacation! Not a overnight at aunt ruth's or a campout in the church parking lot a vacation vacation. But getting here was not easy in a big family we all had to do our part.

Flashback to Lola and Lana selling lemonades, Luna entertaining in front of the house, Lori and Lynn Sr selling food in a food truck, Rita doing overtime in the dentist, Leni selling fashion advice, Lynn Shoveling driveways, Luan doing her clown act, Lucy doing a funeral service, Laney dropping off newspapers, and Lisa and Lily doing breakdance lily was operating the music while Lisa breaks down dance moves.

Flashbacks Ends

Landon: Thanks to all of their hard work including ours, we save almost enough to stay a week at Weeping Willows resort and lodge on Lake Michigan, we are talking about a all you can eat buffet, Horseback riding, Pool and bumper cars for the pool, dog petting zoo, A game room, and 60 different flavors of fudge!

The Louds continues the conga line around the house. In the morning the family packs up their suitcases and makes sure everything taken care of.

Rita: Lets see works taken care off, the house is fully secured, doors and windows are locked.

Lynn Sr: [Sings] Just a few more things and we will all be relaxing.

Loud kids packs their suitcases and tries to put them on vanzilla, While the JD's Packs up their things and puts it in their trunk. Lynn Sr notices the kids stuff.

Lynn Sr: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa kids this is too much stuff somethings gotta go back.

Luna: [Kicks big suitcase] how about this humungo bag?

Lynn Sr: Absolutely not, that one's very important!

Lynn Sr: suitcases opens filled with puzzles.

Lola: Puzzles?

Lynn Sr: The bag Stays!

Louds get into a argument, but lisa has a idea and whistles.

Lisa: Enough! Stand back and let me work.

Lisa ties everything together perfectly and put is on top of vanzilla.

Lucy: How did you do that?

Lisa: It's quite simple, i basically use a formula using spatial analysis and the basic theorem stating that every object-

Lisa notices everyone is in vanzilla

Lisa: Don't ask if you really don't wanna know.

Lynn Sr: Sorry kiddo but we are behind schedule, the hotel has a strict check in policy, and if we are late they could give away our rooms.

Lynn Sr starts vanzilla but lana stops them for something.

Lana: Wait! [Whistles to her animals and they come in the van]

Dad: Alright Lynn just follow us we have the GPS to the resort.

Lynn Sr: Alright just watch where your driving.

The families leave the house and drives to the resort, on the road they are going down the hill, but Lynn Sr crashes losing control. The Louds comes out of vanzilla and see her in a ditch

Lynn Sr: My baby!

JD: Don't worry i'll get it out

JD uses his incredible strength to push vanzilla out of the ditch.

Lana: Hmm she needs a tune up i got this.

Lana uses her angel powers and give vanzilla an upgrade.

Rita: Wow sweetie that was amazing how did you do that?

Lana: A handyman never tells her secrets.

The Louds goes back into vanzilla and continues down the road. Meanwhile in the JD van the kids were on their phones and games.

Landon: I don't know how vanzilla will survive.

Manny: What do you mean? Lana just give her a upgrade, vanzilla look as good as new.

Landon: True, but Vanzilla is a old van it won't be there for long.

Ben was sitting in the back laying down of the couch seats, Jenny sees him trying to take a nap and she messed with him a little bit enough to wake him up.

Ben: [Tired] What are you doing?

Jenny: Sorry i thought you pass out.

Ben: No i was taking a nap, i'm fine.

Jenny: Haven't had enough sleep?

Ben: Yeah, i was just twisting and turning in my bed turns out i was wearing uncomfortable shorts.

Meanwhile in Vanzilla, it was hot in the car.

Leni: [Groan] It's so hot, dad can you turn on the AC before my hair frizzes?

Lynn Sr turns on the AC but its not working.

Lynn Sr: Huh it's not working.

Lana: The cooler must have leaked, pull over pops i'll check it out.

Lynn Sr: No remember strict check in.

Leni: Can't we just roll down a window?

Lynn Sr: Sorry kid but if we roll any of these windows down they are not coming back up.

Rita: I know it's hot but just pretend you are at the beach.

Leni: In this [scoffs] No!

Louds notices lori eating chips.

Lori: Anyone want a low cal bean chip?

Lucy: Vomit

Lori: They're delicious and high fiber [farts]

Lisa: Yes apparently.

Lori: It was the seat! See? [sits harder on seat but noxious gas] Now it's not doing it.

Louds are suffocating from gas and rolls down windows but the breeze hits their faces hard making lynn sr lose control and crashes into porta potty.

Lynn Sr: Is everyone ok?

Man in potty: I've been better!

Lana comes out the car and sees a door has fallen off.

Lana: Cars door busted and no way i can attach this bad boy. [Looks on the roof and see lucy's casket] but i may have a solution.

Lana puts Lucy's casket on where the door was.

Luan: Nice fix but we still have a grave situation [laughs] get it?

Luan notices everyone in vanzilla

Luan: What? Don't set me up if you don't want to hear a joke.

They continue on the road and they are hungry the loud kids eat in the car but feels something in their stomachs, they have eaten rotten sandwitches leni made weeks ago, causing them to stop at a nearby gas station to puke, and the JD's pull over at the gas station.

JD: What happened?

Laney: Leni made terrible sandwitches [feels about to vomit and throws up in the garbage]

Manny: Disgusting.

A few minutes later the louds come out of the restrooms feeling less nauseous and sick

Landon: Here guys drink this fresh water.

Loud family drinks the fresh water bottles.

Isaiah: Slow down guys, that's too fast.

Louds slow down drinking and goes back into vanzilla resting.

Lori: Leni you are off lunch duty until further notice.

Lisa: Yeah lets round that up to forever.

They continue down the road and notice a man that needs help on the side of the road, they all pull over and help him.

Dad: Sir you need some help?

Farmer: Oh that be swell, the tire popped and there is a spare one under all these crates.

Lynn Sr: Come on kids let's make this fast then back on the road.

The JD's and Louds help the farmer with the crates but does not realizes that vanzilla has slided down the hill and into a car carrier. Meanwhile they were almost done with the crates.

Lana: Last One!

Lana then fixed the tire by replacing the flat one with a new one and finishes.

Farmer: Much obliged people i wish i could repay you in a way, but please take a box of my cherries.

Lana and Lola takes out a box and tries the cherries.

Lola: These are Delicious!

Farmer: It's all about using the fresh kind.

Farmer then takes off

Lynn Sr: Ok kids lets get back on the road.

Rita: Wait where's vanzilla?!

They all notices the car carrier taking vanzilla.

Lynn Sr: No you can't take my baby!

The louds tries to chase vanzilla but it was too late.

Laney: Well there goes our vacation.

JD: Wait, this vacation is not over all we have to do is check into the hotel, then we could call the police to find vanzilla.

Lynn Sr: He's right, kids into their van.

Loud kids enter the JD's van.

Lynn: Are you sure there is enough room?

Ben: This van can carry like 80 people, so yeah there is room.

Next chapter is where they try to find vanzilla, See ya next time.


	25. Tripped!

25

The JD's and Louds goes straight to the resort and early for their check in while they all unpack Lynn Sr has to find a way to find and bring back vanzilla, when they were coming up with a plan Jenny notices her old friends Brad and Tuck.

Brad & Tuck: Jenny!

Jenny: Guys, i thought you were gone!

Brad: We're alright, we have been looking for you since the rock monsters attacked home!

Jenny: Oh my new friends helped me defeat and get rid of our enemies.

Jenny introduces Brad and Tuck to her new friends, while the loud kids unpack.

JD: Hey, you must be brad and tuck.

Brad: Yeah, we seen you on youtube, we love your vlogs.

JD: Thanks, although i did not do it alone i had help from family.

JD introduce his family to Brad and Tuck, then Ben shows up.

Ben: Hi you must be Jenny's friends.

Tuck: Jenny told us a lot about you.

Ben: Yeah, we're roommates.

Brad: You mean you live together?

Ben: We all live together, JD's found me on the streets, but i don't wanna talk about it.

While Jenny's friends talk to Ben, Rita and Lynn Sr tries to track down vanzilla, lana then realizes that she put a tracking device on the van

Lana: I remember when i give vanzilla a upgrade it also gave her a tracking device and we can find her wherever she is.

Lana used the device and finds her location.

Lana: I found her she's 3 streets away from the resorts.

Lynn Sr: Good job sweetie now let's get her back!

When they go find vanzilla the kids went to the resort and relaxed, manny and the twins tried out the fudge, Ben went to see the dogs, JD Brothers went to relax in the lake, and the loud sisters went to the all you can eat. Brad, Tuck, and Jenny see Ben reaching out to the dogs and knows how these dogs use to felt.

Brad: Hey you alright ben?

Ben: I'm fine, these dogs i just have been informed that these pets has a rough past and i'm trying to help them.

Tuck: Look how cute they are.

Ben: They need a home.

Jenny: They will soon.

Ben: Yeah, anyway i'm going to change, i'm about to go swimming in the lake.

Brad: Sounds great we'll join you later.

When ben go to change, the loud sisters are at the buffet

Lori: This is literally tasty!

Lynn: Yeah i can't believe we almost miss out on this.

The kids enjoy their vacation while the loud parents were searching endlessly for vanzilla, finally they found the van on the car carrier and use their angel powers to teleport the van to the hotel fully safe and fixed.

Lynn Sr: That was so close sweetie, we almost lost her.

Rita: I know, now let's go to our vacation.

The JD's were hanging out by the river.

JD: Next time, we should go to California where possible dreams become reality.

Landon: Yeah i mean look at Kim kardashian she did not go to college and she somehow climb straight to success.

Time passed on and later on at night it was time for karaoke.

Jenny: I haven't heard about karaoke.

Brad: It's where people go on stage and sings the song they required.

The announcer announced that the JD brothers and Ben were prepared to sing Smashmouth Allstars.

JD's & Ben: [Singing]

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed.

She was looking kinda dumb with a finger and her thumb in the shape of a L on her forehead.

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming, Fed to the rules and i hit the ground running.

Didn't make sense not to live for fun, your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb.

So much to do so much to see so what's wrong with taking the backstreets?

You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow.

Hey now your an all star get your game on go play

Hey now you're a rockstar get the show on get paid.

And all that glitter is gold.

Only shooting stars break the mold.

It's a cool place and they said it's get colder.

You're bundle up now wait until you get older

But the media men beg to differ.

Judging by the hole in the satellite picture.

The Ice we skate is getting pretty thin.

The water's getting warm so you might as well swim.

My World's on fire how about yours?

That's the way i like it and i'll never get bored.

Hey now your an all star get your game on go play.

Hey now your a rockstar get the show on get paid.

And all that glitter is gold only shooting star break the mold.

Hey now your an all star get your game on go play.

Hey now you're a rockstar get the show on get paid.

And all that glitter is gold

Only shooting stars break the mold.

The songs ends with everyone cheering.

Lori: That was literally awesome you guys!

Leni: Yeah i am totes posting this.

JD: Thanks.

Lola: I didn't know you can sing.

Manny: Thanks, i grew up while singing.

Brad: Dude Ben that was awesome dude.

Ben: Thanks, Spend lots of time in chorus in high school.

Luna: You were rocking dudes.

Landon: Thanks guys.

With karaoke night ending everyone goes to their rooms and turn in ready to go home tomorrow. See ya next time.


	26. Happiest Dog

26

Today in the JD's and Louds estates the JD brothers go for a walk, they walk through royal woods being noticed by people like they see them as celebrities, while they are walking through the town they see a couple of men hurting small dog in a parking lot, The JD's see the puppy needing help and stops the abusers.

Stranger: Hey, what are you doing?!

JD: WE are stopping what you are doing to this dog!

Landon: You should leave now.

Stranger 2: Do you know who you're talking to?!

Isaiah: Some guys who failed as human beings.

One of the men laughs and tries to punch Isaiah, but isaiah uses his incredible speed and agility to break the man's arm, making the rest leave in fear. Then they see the pitbull hiding next to a car.

Manny: [To Pitbull] Hey buddy you ok?

As they try to reach the dog, it ran to a alleyway while shaking in fear.

JD: [To Pitbull] Calm down boy, it's alright.

The boys used a lot of courage and patience and wait with the dog for a few hours hoping to get the dogs trust. Later on the dog decided to follow and stay with the boys until they went home.

JD: Guys check to make sure he has a dog collar or name tag.

Manny: [Checks the dog neck] No, i don't see any tags on him.

Isaiah: Let's take him to the shelter and vet.

They decided to take the pitbull to the vet, when the doctors did a check up on the pitbull, they notices a few scars on his body.

Veterinarian: Well only a few injuries but by tonight he should be fine.

JD: We'll wait, we don't mind.

After a few hours of healing the pitbull is fully healed and the vet shows that he is a show dog and has talent. The boys then took the pitbull to the shelter to see if he is ready for adoptions, and the people who are adopting him are the JD brothers. After adopting him, they walked him home, the dog was wagging his tail, and is being the most happiest dog after being rescued. In the evening they went home with a surprise for the family. The Louds are in the living room watching tv. Landon first comes in with an announcement.

Landon: Guys i calling an emergency sibling meeting!

The whole family turns their attention to Landon.

Landon: So today, we went out for a walk and we saw something new and fun, and we got a surprise for you all.

The rest of the JD brothers comes in with the new pitbull on the leash, leaving the family surprised and shock.

Lori: OMG, he is so Cute!

Laney: Look how happy he is!

Lucy: Gasp his fur is black and white my two favorite colors.

Ben: Yeah cute, where did you find him?

JD: We found him in a parking lot.

Isaiah: His name is BATMAN.

Landon: Yeah, the first time we saw him, i was like "I'm Batman!" and it was perfect because he looks like him with his fur and he was like the happiest dog since we rescued him.

Manny: He was show dog, these kinds of dogs were locked in crates and did not let to be a dog.

JD: He literally is the happiest dog i have ever met in my entire life!

After the kids see the pitbull, the louds pets see Batman and comes in a little close.

Lana: Charles, come take a sniff.

Charles comes over and sniffs Batman and notices his scent. Cliff Geo, and Walt comes over to see the new dog. Cliffs purrs next to Batman, Geo comes out of his ball and plays with him, and Walt flies over batman sitting on Batman's dog Collar.

Landon: I hear Batman is fun with other pets.

When Batman made himself at home, he decided to play with the other pets, the pets lives were changed when Batman came right into their world and made them into different pets. Batman finally feels like this is his home and opens up to everyone, the whole family sees him as a bright light that runs around the entire house. See ya next time!


	27. Friendzy

27

Today it starts in the JD Louds estates where it is night time and the loud kids are fighting while their friends they brought over started fights inside the house, the loudness was so much that it caused a police officer to drive to the house and knock on the door.

Cop: Police! Open Up!

JD Brothers arrive to the house in their van and see the officer at their front door and approach him.

JD: Excuse me officer is there a problem?

Cop: Are you one of the residents who live in this house?

JD: Yes.

Cop: I'm afraid your siblings got a ticket for noise complaint, please try to keep your family under control this is a nice neighborhood.

JD: Thanks officer we'll try to keep things quiet, drive safe.

As soon as the cop leaves the JD brothers come inside and stops the fight.

JD: Alright [Whistle loudly]

Everyone stops fightings

Landon: Ok people parties over time to go home!

Kids leaves the house, and the loud siblings sit on the couch.

Ben: Alright what did you guys do now?

Landon: I know them louds, they are notorious for fighting over stuff which usually does not leave them with anything.

Flashbacks to the loud kids fighting in Vanzilla for different music, then to the loud house fighting over request for dinner, fighting over the TV, Flashbacks ends.

Landon: Then again they don't necessarily have to fight, i call my discovery playing the friend card, it means mom and dad will let them have special privileges if they have a friend over. I usually have my friend clyde over which means if i do i get the privileges.

Isaiah: Well we can talk about this later, right now you guy have to use all your allowances to pay for this ticket.

Loud siblings nod in agreement.

Landon: [Sighs] Right now i don't want to deal with this.

The night ends, and the day finally starts with Lynn watching the sports channel with her friend margo, with Landon and Isaiah entering the room.

Isaiah: Uh Lynn we usually watch UFC Boxing in the morning.

Lynn: Ah no problem guys, only a half and a few more innings in this game.

Landon: Maybe we should watch TV in our own rooms.

Isaiah: Right, i always forget.

Later on we cut to the kitchen where JD and Ben are cooking a hamburger pot pie, they were showing jenny how to cook.

JD: Then your pourin the remainder [touches pot] Oww! [touches it again] ahh damn! [touches it again] Ahh!

Ben: It ain't that hot [touches it and realizes] Ahh!

JD: [Smirks] It ain't?

JD now holds the pot of pasta and tries to put it in the oven

JD:Ahh too hot! Someone open the door, open the oven!

Jenny opens the oven and JD puts the pot in, a few hour later the meal is finished and JD brings it out using oven mitts and puts it on the stove.

JD: Guys i just finished making hamburger pot pie, who wants some first?

He then hears rumbling coming from upstairs to downstairs

Kids: I do! I do!

Lola: [Moves lana out of her way] Get outta my way or will find you in your cell after lights out!

Lana: Lola you gotta stop watching those prison shows.

Isaiah: Sorry girls but Lynn has a friend over let them have some first.

Lynn and Margo got plates full of pasta and leaves leaving Lola, Lana, and Lisa in suspicion. They later on go outside to swim, climbing up on the waterslide from the house to the pool in the back, but Lana and Laney are already at the slide.

Laney: Sorry Lynn, we were here first.

JD: Girls let Lynn go first she has a friend over.

Out of annoyance they move away from the slide, and Lynn and Margo slide down to the pool, Later on in the evening lunch is being served.

Lynn Sr: Lunch is Served [Opens dish to show subs.]

Luna: Subs? Bogus Dude! I ask for bangers and mash.

Lisa: And i clearly requested sardines, i'm low on my omega threes.

Lynn Sr: Well LJ has a friend over so margo get to pick today's lunch.

Lynn: And i said Subs!

Margo: And i agree.

Isaiah: I'm fine with it. [eats sub]

Lynn glares at her sisters. Later on at night Lisa calls a emergency meeting.

Lisa: Siblings, i call this emergency sibling meeting to discuss something, something clearly stinks in this household and i am not according to our subs breath.

Lisa goes into her closet and pulls out a chalkboard that has graphs and equations.

Lisa: According to my calculations, there has been a number of time that the amount of visits by margo, and the privileges accrued by Lynn, someone who fancies herself a witness might calls this playing the friend card.

Loud siblings realizes and argues, lola jumps behind the chalkboard.

Lola: I bet she is planning with isaiah, i seen the way he looks at her, how about during guard change i'll sneak up on him in the shower!

Lisa: Sibling, that won't be necessary i have a better solution.

The next day Lynn and Margo were getting ready to watch the sports channel but sees Lola already watching tv with a friend.

Lola: You girls, want to join me and roxanne for prison pageants? [Slurps tea and smiles]

Lynn runs to Rita's room.

Lynn: Mom! Lola watching tv but Margo and i want to watch the sports channel.

Rita: Sorry honey but let Lola watch her show she has a friend over.

Lynn: But i have a friend over too!

Rita: True but lola got to the tv first.

Later on Lynn see her sister with their friends and knows the friend card trick. But Lynn decides to do something else and that is to bring more friends over, but it leads to insanity later on in the day.

Lori: You guys this is literally crazy Lana did you really had to invite like 12 of your muddy friends over?

Lana: Don't bark at me Lynn brought 13 meatheads from the gym, i bet she does not know their names.

Lynn: I do too!

Lisa: By my calculations we might be approaching the threat level of stampeding t rex!

The louds siblings friends later on start a fight.

Lori: That's just great Lynn, those compete random strangers you invited just started a fight.

Lynn: Please, they can control themselves, i bet it was lola's pageant group they look crazy.

Lola: [Scoffs] My money is on Lana disgusting friends.

Lana: [Scoffs in disagreement]

The Louds later on start a fight which turns out to be more louder, Luckily the JD's are there to stop the fight. Manny uses a air horn to stop them all from fighting.

JD: That's enough people party's over!

Louds friends later on leaves

Landon: Anyone care to explain?

Lynn: I can.

Lynn later on talks about what happened and just finished.

Isaiah: Well you all learned a lesson, using people is wrong especially when it comes to getting things.

Laney: He's right guys, we should stop using the friend card.

Lucy: Yeah we should all decides who goes first.

JD: Exactly, we should never use anyone, that is a fact.

The day ends with the Louds and JDs coming together for dinner, See ya next time.


	28. Victims of Fashion

28

Today it starts with the JD's and Louds start the day by going to Jenny's old home town where the Rock monsters begined their first attack on Jenny, when they approach the town it was peaceful like Michigan, We first approach Jenny's old school and see Brad and Tuck.

Brad & Tuck: Jenny!

Jenny: Hey guys, it's been a while since i left.

Brad: Yeah, you miss a lot but hey the school is throwing a homecoming party.

The kids of Jenny's old high school came to welcome back their lovable teenage robot girl, then another one of jenny's old friends who has a crush on her came to say hi.

Sheldon: Hey Jenny! Your back!

Jenny: Hey Sheldon.

Sheldon: It's been really boring without you.

Jenny: Yeah, anyway after what happened i landed in a town called royal woods and i have been living with my new friends.

Jenny introduces her new friends to Sheldon, but was later on interrupted by a couple students who were gathering to see a limo pull over next to the curb in front of the school, showing two of the people Jenny hates the most.

Jenny: [Deadpanned] Great here come the Crust Cousins.

JD: Who are they?

Jenny: They are these two girls who always come to school with a different fashion clothes and they think they can rule this school.

The Crust cousins Brit and Tiff walks through the crowd in their 70's women's clothing, and pass the JD's and Louds.

Leni: Eww, their fashion design is so last decade.

The crust cousins stop and heard Leni's fashion insult.

Brit: Excuse me but these are originals, it's basically throwback fashion.

Tiff: Look Brit, it's XJ Nightmare with the same old clothes.

Brit: I have to admit Jenny turn last year fashion disaster into a fashion catastrophe.

Everyone laughs from the insult. But JD does not.

JD: [Mocking laugh] Yeah, and this is coming from girls that wear corny clothes.

Students: Ohhh!

Ben: Yeah, 1978 called they want their clothes back.

Students: [Laughs]

Brit: How dare you! No one can be more fashionable than us!

Lana: Yeah huh! Leni can do it!

Leni: Really?! You guys think i can do it?

Lori: Of course leni you are the most fashionable girl in the house.

Louds: [Chanting] Leni Leni Leni!

Brit: Very well, a fashion contest at 12am.

Tiff: And we will see who is more fashionable.

The Crust cousins goes inside the school. Meanwhile the Louds prepared Leni for the fashion contest.

Isaiah: Alright Leni, are you sure you can handle fashion?

Leni: Of course, seeing what those girls were wearing is nothing compared of the dresses, clothes, and gowns i have seen at the mall.

Lori: Alright we are gonna help leni practice guys.

The loud girls help Leni practice in the girls locker room while the JD brothers and Jenny relaxed outside of the school. They later on recognized JD and the family.

Student: Um are you JD.

JD: I am how'd you know?

Student: You and your family are a real phenomenon

Isaiah: Don't you mean Phenomenal?

Student: Yeah that too.

All the students gather around the JD's and are amazed and excited to see a youtube star, but suddenly they see a explosion at the Auto body shop the JD's and Jenny rushed over to find space bikers tearing everything apart.

Letta: Where is the robot that ruined my bike?!

The space bikers turned their attention to Jenny and JD's.

Letta: There she is! Get her!

Olga and Tammy charges at her, but Jenny dodges the attack, Sludge tries to use her big hands to squashed jenny but is stopped by Landon, he then uses his shapeshifting abilities and turns into a gorilla and to toss her at letta.

Letta: Your gonna pay for that boy! Get Them!

Olga tries to attack JD but he counters it with his speed and charges at olga into the wall, Lenny tries to jump on Manny but instead she misses and then manny uses his telekinesis to dodge the attack and punches her back. While they are fighting Ben pulls out a sword and uses his abilities as a warrior to fight back but is stopped by tammy who then flirts with him

Tammy: Hey you're cute [she hangs him on a car upside down] why don't stay and hang around?

Jenny then uses her weapons to stop tammy by using a mallet, hitting her into the space bikers.

Jenny: Do not touch him!

Jenny uses her weapons to capture the space bikers, trapped them in nets and toss them around and threw them back into space.

Jenny: That was close.

They later on recovered and comes back to the school in time for the fashion contest, The Crust Cousins starts first with a dresses that make the audience interested. Leni comes out next using her angel powers to wear a dress that has colors, sparkles, and has one with the person who wears it, the audience cheers and applause making leni the winner. Leaving the crust cousins defeated.

Later on in the day the school starts the homecoming dance for the students who used to attended, celebrating all night long see ya next time.


	29. Jenny's Stalker

29

In the JD Loud estate, it starts with Isaiah and Landon playing Fortnite, This is Landon's first time playing a game that requires building and shooting, he looks confused the first time he plays it when a kid is confused on a test.

Landon: What The? Is this like some minecraft and Roblox?

Isaiah: Kind off, but it's little more to the next level, you basically have to do battle royals, it says 100 go in but only one can win.

Landon: Just like how lynn does it.

They later on hear the doorbell ring, Ben approaches the door and opens it revealing Sheldon.

Sheldon: Hey Ben, is Jenny here?

Ben: Wait hang on how did you know where we live?

Sheldon: I studied the vlogs you guys made, i saw the house and i kinda figure it out.

Ben: Hold on for a second [Closes the door]

JD approaches downstairs

JD: What happened, Who's there?

Ben: One of Jenny's friends, he said he figured out where we lived.

JD: What the heck?

Ben: Jenny Come here real quick!

Jenny comes downstairs.

Jenny: What's wrong?

Ben: One of your friends from tremorton figured out where you live.

Jenny looks out the window to see who it is and sees sheldon and immediately close the curtains and locks the doors.

Ben: What are you doing jenny?

Jenny: Sheldon might be one of my friends, but he keeps trying to get me to go out on a date.

JD: Well didn't you tell him that you are not interested?

Jenny: I tried but he is keep coming back.

Ben: Well then let us do it.

JD: Yeah, we'll convince him.

JD and Ben opens the front door to see Sheldon.

Sheldon: So is she here?

Ben: Yeah and she told us about you.

Sheldon: She did? [Excited] What did she say?

JD: She told us that you are not good with rejections, and you keep constantly asking her out on a date.

Ben: Yeah, she is a robot.

Sheldon: But she is beautiful, and i love her!

JD: Look she is not interested, just move on, you are scaring her.

Sheldon: I'm not, Just let me see her!

Ben: No! You're not going anywhere inside our house, or our friends and family just leave.

Sheldon took it as a threat and storm off but has a ominous message.

Sheldon: None of you will stop me from winning Jenny's heart, i will be back!

Sheldon leaves, while JD and Ben decided to prepare for Sheldon, they went inside warning the entire family that Sheldon will attack the house and they need to be ready tonight.

Landon: Attention Loud family, tonight one of Jenny's friends from tremorton will try to attack us!

Lana: Who Brad and Tuck?

Manny: No it's Sheldon.

Jenny: I don't know he is not much of a threat when it comes to attacking.

Lisa: By my calculations the chance of this said kid Sheldon of defeating us is a 0.1 chance.

Isaiah: But he is smart lisa and he can create anything even weapons.

Lisa: Hmm well there is a slight chance.

JD: I thought there was something wrong with that kid.

Ben: He looked like a stalker when it comes to Jenny.

Jenny: Yeah it is getting annoying.

Ben: Tonight it ends.

The day ends with the Family setting up defenses around the house against a geek, later on Sheldon approach the house with a robot he was controlling in the inside.

Sheldon: Behold the Silver Shell!

Jenny: Sheldon was the Silver shell the whole time?

Sheldon: That's right jenny, you were falling for it the whole time!

JD was standing on top of the house with Ben staring down at Sheldon.

JD: When we are done with you, we will use the robot for scrap metal and give it to Lana.

Ben jumps on the silver shell and pulls out his sword striking down on the robot repeatedly, Then JD jumps onto it, using his strength to pull back the metal seeing sheldon inside.

Sheldon: Dang it!

Ben pulls him out of the silver shell and cuts down the robot to size leaving nothing but scrap metal. The Louds and JD's comes outside to see sheldon defeated quickly.

Lana: Awesome more scrap metal for welding!

The Louds and JDs turn their attention to Sheldon.

Sheldon: Ok i give up, i won't come back!

Ben: Look we are not bad people but there is a lot of girls like you out there.

Sheldon: Really?

JD: Yeah, some girls are interested in science and gadgets.

Sheldon: I hope so.

Sheldon then walks away and goes back to tremorton, Jenny later on goes inside the house to finally enjoy her space. JD then looks at the silver shell robot parts.

JD: Well then that's the end of the Silver Shell.

Ben: And possibly a new chance at love for Sheldon.

The family goes inside to end their day, knowing that jenny can enjoy her life, See ya next time!


	30. Lost Smurf Village

30

Today the day starts with the Twins and Manny playing in the backyard, Lola and Lana were setting up the jump rope for Manny to jump.

Twins: We're Ready!

Manny starts jumping over the rope, the twins sings while he jumps, but they suddenly hear a scream that came from the forest, they rushed to the woods and founded where the screams where, they saw a man in a black robe attacking small blue creatures, wearing white socks on their heads.

Smurfette: It's Gargamel!

Gargamel: Ah my little creation.

Hefty: Oh no you don't!

Hefty tries to jump on gargamel but is stopped by his pet Vulture Monty, who grabs hefty with his talons and tosses him into the mushrooms, Gargamel turns his attention to his former smurfs aka the naughtiest.

Gargamel: Vexy and Hackus, you were once loyal naughties now you sell out!

Papa smurf, Smurfwillow, Clumsy, Smurfstorm, Brainy, Smurfblossom, Vexy, and Hackus tries to escape but is stopped by Gargamel's Cat Azrael, Gargamel throws freeze balls to stop the smurfs.

Gargamel: Freeze ball! [Throws ball]

Brainy: I can't move!

SmurfStorm: What is this stuff?!

Clumsy is stuck between a decision to run or save SmurfStorm and the others, he decided to save the others but got captured and it was too late.

Gargamel: Now to continue my experiment, to take your smurf magic to become the world's powerful wizard! [Laughs Evilly]

Gargamel then leaves with all the Smurfs in his sack with his Vulture and Cat by his side, and goes back to their dimension and straight to his castle.

Lana: We gotta save those little guys!

Lola: But who was that weird guy in the ugly robe?

Manny: I think those creatures said he was Gargamel. But Lana is right we have to save them!

The Twins and Manny Jumps through the portal to follow gargamel to his castle, the kids hides behind a big boulder and watch Gargamel and his pets head into the dark castle with the Smurfs trap inside the sack awaiting their doom.

Manny: We need a plan to get in there, we need a distraction!

Lola: What kind?

Lana: That wizard seemed interested in those little blue guys so we need to make a few dummies to distract him.

Manny: Good Idea, quick use some twigs and rocks and leaves to make a dummy.

Meanwhile inside the Castle, Gargamel was ready to extract the magic from the Smurfs to be a wizard.

Gargamel: Once i am finished with all of you, i will be all powerful!

Gargamel sets up the machine while the Smurfs tries to plan a escape.

Hefty: Brainy have any ideas?

Brainy: If i can unlock the locks then we could try to free the others, instead the problem is that this cage has increased locks.

Papa Smurf notices Smurfette being depressed in the corner of the cage.

Papa Smurf: Is everything alright sweetie?

Smurfette: [Crying] No, i lead gargamel to our home, i selled out!

Hefty: No you didn't, Smurfette.

Vexy: Yeah i am just as guilty being one of gargamel creations

Hackus: We both are guilty.

Gargamel hears a knock on the door and approaches and opens it seeing a smurf dummy wandering around the castle.

Gargamel: A bigger Smurf! Which means double the power to me, Azrael, Monty get that Smurf!

Azrael and Monty chases the Smurf Dummy around with Gargamel trying to use his freeze balls to catch it. Meanwhile the twins and Manny sneaks into the castle trying to find the smurfs, Lola notices how the castle was old and dirty.

Lola: Gross! I would not sleep in this dump!

Lana: Be quiet we have to find those creatures.

Manny: [Points to them] Look i see them!

The kids see the smurfs and the smurfs screams for help.

Brainy: Hurry help us!

Vanity: Yes hurry before we turn into dust!

Lana: Don't worry we'll help you!

Lola uses her fire powers to melt down the cage bars freeing the smurfs and Smurfette's, but is suddenly caught by gargamel.

Gargamel: Well what do we have here?

Manny: Uh Oh!

Gargamel: Azrael, Monty stop them!

Azrael springs at Manny but manny quickly uses his telekinesis to quickly dodge the attack, sends the cat into a bathtub full of water.

Azrael: [Hisses]

Monty tries to strike from above using his talons, Lana stops the vulture, having Brainy and Hefty using a spoon to slide down to help lana.

Brainy & Hefty: Smurf Board!

They slide on the shelves and flies at monty giving them the chance to strike.

Hefty: Payback Time! [Punches Monty]

The twins turn their attention to Gargamel, and uses their angel powers to strike but Gargamel uses his wizard powers causing a power struggle between them, Manny uses his strength to punch gargamel resulting in gargamel losing control and the battle. The smurfs were free and got their magic back and gives the kids appreciation.

Papa Smurf: Thank You!

Smurfwillow: Yes thanks.

Lana: No problem! But right now we have to get you outta here.

Lola: But what are we gonna do about him [points at gargamel]

Brainy: I have a idea!

Cuts to outside with Gargamel and his pets inside a catapult and launches them into the sky. Everyone goes to the smurf village to see the mass damage of their home, realizing they have nowhere else to live.

Smurfette: Now what?

Lana: I know you could stay with us!

Manny: That's nice but where would they sleep?

Lana: They could sleep inside the mushrooms that have been growing in the yard.

Papa Smurf: Thank you so much!

Lola: No problem.

Manny: Let's go, through the portal.

The kids and the Smurfs goes through the portal back to royal woods, Lana helps the Smurfs design their new homes in the mushroom.

Smurfwillow: Thanks so much.

Hefty: Yeah we couldn't do it without you.

Manny: Always happy to help.

Smurfstorm: Yeah thanks.

The day ends with the Smurfs setting up their new houses, the Smurf village lives in the backyard of the house, See ya next time.


	31. Unwanted Outcomes

31

In Royal woods it starts with unwelcome people from tremorton, The Crust Cousins, Don Prima, Vexus, and Space Bikers, they were shouting and sending a message in the royal woods stadium, The Crust Cousins enter the Wrestling Ring in Fashion fighting clothes, Don Prima walk down the ramp in old school wrestling clothes, Followed by the space bikers and vexus, they grabbed a microphone to speak in it.

Don: [Into the Mic] For months the JD's have been a disgrace to social media, they had no right to enter our town with their terrible attitude.

TIff: [Into the Mic] They have humiliated us and mock fashion style, while XJ9 came back when she was not welcomed!

The crowd boos at the unwelcome visitors, hiss at them for mocking a popular celebrity.

Brit: And the Loud Family, what kind of parents would want 11 kids and leaves one out on the streets, Such a Disgrace!

The Crowd grows wider and hissed at these people who were not invited to michigan, but suddenly interrupted by one of the most popular icons to step foot inside a professional wrestling company. The JD's and the Louds came down the ramp having the whole crowd cheer and applause for the people to look up to, but the unwanted visitors was not happy to see the people who humiliate them. JD's and the Louds step inside the ring, JD grabs a microphone ready to speak.

JD: [Into Mic] You people have some nerve coming into michigan when you got set straight, when you crossed us. And you better watch your mouth Rich boy!

Don: [Into Mic] Well you should not have got involved in people business.

JD: [Into Mic] Bullying and Assault is a problem that people should get involved, because when you know it if you assault the wrong people, it will bite you in the butt.

Isaiah: [Into Mic] What we did the other day is a improvement, because the Crust Cousins fashion was old, corny, pathetic, and weak, they are just too proud to admit it!

Crowd: Ohhh!

Tiff: I gotta say- [Tries to slap Isaiah but is stopped by the loud family's athlete]

Lynn: [Smug] You wanna reconsidered who you are attacking?

Don Prima tries to attack Ben but dodges and throws him out of the ring, The Crust Cousins tries to attack but is stopped by Lori and Leni and the loud sisters attack them, the space bikers decided to flee on their bikes and goes back into space, While Vexus tries to attack Jenny but jenny uses her quick counters and uses her weapons systems to defeat vexus and sends her back into space. After the fight is over Don prima and the Crust cousins were on the floor laying and yet defeated. Police enters the arena and arrests them, all three were sent to juvenile hall for bullying and assault, after the arrest the family ends the show with entertainment.

JD: Thank you all! Good Night!

The Next day it starts with Manny waking up and getting out of his bed and sees his calendar showing that it is April 1st and sees the Loud family setting a plan for Luan's crazy Pranks

Lynn Sr: Alright Family we need a plan to avoid Luan's April Fools pranks, so what's the plan?

Lori: We can hide in the basement of the Bodega, but bobby says we have to be careful of the rat traps.

Rita: Your kinda overselling it honey.

Laney: I know maybe we can sail to another island by using a boat.

Lynn: [Buzzer noise] We don't have passports Lanes.

Lana: Maybe we could dig a system of tunnels under the house.

Leni: You guys why don't we ask luan to stop but like really nicely.

Lynn Sr: It's hopeless! We'll never survive this year!

Manny hears the plan and comes up with a solution.

Manny: Why not hire doubles?

Luna: Good Call little dude!

Lynn Sr: Hmm maybe he has a good point.

The Louds decided to hire stunt double that look just like them and has a meeting at the royal woods gym. The louds teaches them about their lives right now and how they should act around luna, especially on april fools.

Later that Night

The Louds put their doubles in their rooms to be ready for tomorrow, the loud siblings switch places with their doubles after hours at night, in the morning they are laying low in the garage seeing the whole house on a monitor.

Lisa: Siblings gather around the house last night to keep focused on the events that will occur today.

They begin with the monitor in the twins room.

Twins: Here it comes!

The twins double exit the room and nothing happens.

Lana: Huh? I thought luan is going to hit them with a pail of grease.

Lola: Or a sackful of quarters!

Lisa: Laney number 2 is on the move.

Laney: I can't watch! What happened? Did she get injured?

Lucy: No.

Luna: What's the deal why aren't they getting prank?

Lucy: And leaving the house?

They see the doubles leaving the house.

Lynn Sr: What the Heck?! I paid them good money for them to get their butts pranked!

Rita: Wait i get it, Luan's prank is not to prank us this year!

Lori: Mom what are you saying?

Rita: Luan knows we go crazy trying to protect ourselves so her prank is to not to prank us.

Lynn: Ohh she's good.

Lynn Sr: Well i might burn through our savings but at least the nightmare is over.

Luan: [On Screen] Over? It's just getting started.

Family sees Luan on the monitor and scream

Luan: You know family i had a whole different plan but i am saving that for next year, but as soon as i saw those double is had a much more better idea, so stay tuned because the rest of the day is going to be doubly special [laughs] get it? You don't now but you will see ta ta.

The family sees the camera showing Laney's double approaching a band.

Laney: What is she doing? Did she get lost?

Laney's double approach a band with a boy who has blue hair and two brothers, and a redhead girl. Laney's double kiss the boy thus angering the redhead.

Laney: [Gasp and faints]

Lola: Wait what is she doing with manny?

Lola double is shown flirting with manny, and kisses him on his cheek stealing lola's first kiss. Lola reacts angry and faints.

Lisa: Oh sweet irony we just handed luan the perfect weapons to destroy us.

Leni: Oh No my Salon!

Leni's double shows how she has a perm and is ready to show leni's friends, Leni then screams in horror and faints.

Luna's double shows that she entered on stage wearing a feathered fedora and playing polka music.

Luna: Bogus! That's not even good polka! [She then passes out]

The next double is Lana double who is scared to eat a worm.

Lana: I Wouldn't run from it i eat it! [Growls and Faints]

Lynn's double is next and is shown wrestling with Isaiah.

Lynn: Uh why is my double playing against Isaiah, it ain't going to be a phenomenal or fair fight.

Lynn's Double is easily pinned to the ground giving Isaiah the win.

Lynn: No! My 300 game winning streak!

Wanna know what happens next time? Stay tuned, See ya next time.


	32. Fooled Me Twice

32

Lucy's double is being shown that she was showing her eyes to Lucy friends.

Lucy's double: The eyes are the window to the soul, and it's time i revealed them to you.

Lucy: Gasp those were never meant to be seen. [She then faints]

Lisa's double is showing a portrait of a Cat thus humiliating lisa and making her faint. After the Louds faint after being pranked and got their lives ruined on April 1st, the JD's later comes home and see the louds trapped in the garage, JD uses his strength to lift the garage that have been welded shut by Luan.

Ben: What are you guys doing in the garage?

Lynn Sr: We tried to avoid Luan on April fools, so we decided to hide in here and hired doubles to take our place for the pranks, luan somehow knows about them and uses them against us.

JD: So those were the doubles we just seen today?

Rita: Yes.

Manny: That explains why you guys look different, and acting different.

Lola blushes as her double stole her first kiss, and lola blamed luan for it.

Laney: Well i'm afraid we have to not show our faces around royal woods for a while.

JD: Don't worry we'll talk to everyone what really happened tomorrow but first we have to deal with luan.

Luna: But how? She's Black Magic dude!

Isaiah: We do know one thing about pranks, is that it can be funny if you do it the right way.

Landon: Yeah, i seen Luan's pranks and i took notes on it.

JD: Here's how we prank back luan. [Explains the prank]

Lori: Wait What?

Isaiah: The prank is that we make brownies and put a little bit of laxatives in it.

Leni: What are Laxatives?

Leah: It's basically this powder you put in your drink or food, and if you eat or drink it you will have to go to the bathroom every second.

Lynn: Ohh That's good.

JD decides to make the prank brownies and after he was finished he pull them out of the oven and sprinkled laxatives on top making it a dessert that will make your stomach act up for hours.

Ben: It's done, hurry Luan's here.

Luan enters the house and sees the brownies placed on the kitchen table saying it is for her.

Luan: [Reading] "Happy April Fools Day, Enjoy luan", Aww how sweet!

She takes one of the brownies and eat them, a few hours later she feels a strange feeling in her stomach and rushed straight to the bathroom.

Luan: Ohh, My Stomach!

JD see luan after she ran to the bathroom, he knocks on the door.

JD: Luan, Are you alright, What's wrong?

Luan: My stomach feels queasy!

JD: What did you eat today?

Luan: Just a sandwich and those brownies that were left on the table.

JD: Wait, you eat the brownies on the table?

Luan: [Queasy] Yeah.

JD: [Laughs] Gotcha! I put Laxatives in those brownies! [Laughs]

Luan: Wait What?!

JD: Happy April Fools! Your gonna be in that bathroom for hours!

Luan: Well played, you prank the prankster.

Loud family: April Fools!

Luan: I gotta admit, you guys are getting good at this. [Her stomach feels more twists]

Manny: [Gives luan medicine] Here, drink this it will make the laxatives go away.

Luan: Thanks Manny [Drinks the medicine]

After a few minutes Luan stomach pain goes away and she feels much better, April fools day ends and a new day begins see ya next time!


	33. Here comes the Storm

33

Today it starts with the JD's and the Louds playing with their newly bought Playstation VR and plays fortnite, JD meanwhile was giving his own an upgrade and once he put it on he felt like he was in the battlefield, while playing he sees one of the characters who is Ramirez a girl soldier in battle and with 3 other people in a dark stormy night, they were heading to an abandoned restaurant.

Ramirez: Ok people, let's search this dump and get out of here asap.

Ken: Dump? What's wrong with the Durr Burger?

Penny: Yeah it's got everything Garbage, Rats, Severe Structural Damage.

A.C: Some people just can't appreciate fine dining.

Ramirez touches a moldy burger and feels disgusted and throws it away, Penny pushed the buttons of the soda machine and is broken, Ken and A.C. hears a noise in the back room.

A.C: Did you hear that?

Ken: You got nothing to worry about, trust me i got the heightened senses of a ninja.

While ken was talking he opens the back door only to get hit by a broom by a woman, hiding behind her is her kid.

Woman: Oh i'm so sorry!

Ramirez: Hey, hey, it's okay we're gonna get you outta here.

Woman: Oh Thank you, we thought you were one of those things.

Thunder claps, making the storm close in.

Little girl: Mommy the monsters are coming.

Ramirez: Well, it looks like we are gonna stay put, [Turns to family] You two stay close.

Little Girl: Yes ma'am!

Ramirez: Let's get ready!

The four soldiers set up their defenses, barricading the windows, setting the traps, and loading up their weapons, Meanwhile JD was watching from afar, on top of a building waiting for the moment to strike, inside everyone has their weapons, Ken took a little peek through the windows and suddenly sees zombies running from the smoke, the survivors were shooting from left to right, Ken lead the zombies to the trap of spike, set on the floor, ken throws his ninja throwing stars, and Penny charged up her hammer and spun while doing her attack. Ramirez then pulled out a machine gun.

Ramirez: Everyone get down! [Shoots her mini gun at the zombies]

Everyone took cover during the mini gun shootings, then she run out of bullets killing all zombies.

Ramirez: Is that all you got?!

They next hear a thumping noise and sees a big zombie smashing through the wall.

Penny: Smasher!

A.C. Attacks with pistol but is knocked to a wall.

Ken: To the Rescue! [Suddenly gets knocked out with Penny by the smasher]

Ramirez: [to Family] Stay Back!

Ramirez is hit by the smasher into a wall, A.C. Sees Ken's sword and yells at them to catch.

A.C.: Heads up, catch.

Penny: On it! [Grabs Ken and tosses him to the sword that is thrown in the air]

Ken is toss in the air and catches the sword and slices the big structure over the smasher, which falls on the zombie thus killing it.

Ken: Huh i guess meat is burger.

A.C: [Groans] You killing me man.

Ramirez: Ok, let's head to the roof for evac.

Everyone heads to the roof with family.

Woman: Aside from the part from dying, thank you.

Ramirez: Hey don't mention it, it's all in a night's work.

They now hear more screams and sees a flare being shot in the air by a man and woman from a pizza restaurant.

Ramirez: Ok guys who's up for some pizza?

Ken: Oh Yeah Pizza! [Jumps down with his sword ready]

JD sees the soldiers heading to the Pizza place to save the two survivors, what they don't know is that they are about to encounter a dominant rookie, Ken was jumping from roof to roof to reach the pizza place, while the other 3 sneaked around the horde to reach the survivors.

Ramirez: Alright people we need a quiet way to save them.

A.C: Maybe Ken could do it, look he is already on the roof.

Penny: That is not Ken, he is over there. [Points at roof across the street]

Ramirez: Wait Who's that?

They see JD shooting his scar at the zombies, he then pulls out his RPG and fires at the horde, causing an explosion, killing half the horde.

A.C: Whoever this guy is he's better than Ken.

Penny: We'll See.

Ken was jumping down from the roof to the top of the pizza place, and sees JD shooting.

Ken: Hey man, you might wanna save your Ammo!

JD: You also wanna see how many of the undead you are staring at guy.

A.C: Touche.

Ramirez: Who are you?

JD: I should be asking you that.

Ramirez: I'm Ramirez, [Points at A.C] That's A.C

A.C: Hey.

Penny: I'm Penny. [Shakes hands with JD] Good Grip.

Ken: And I'm Ken, a real ninja,

JD: I could see that, Anyway i'm JD.

Ramirez: Who are with?

JD: I basically work alone these days, and sometimes with family.

Ken: Great now we have to save these couple.

JD pulls out his scar and continues his shootings.

Ramirez: Come on guys we gotta help him!

Ramirez and her squad joins the fight and pulls out attacks from their arsenal, JD uses his quickness and strength to stop the horde.

JD: Incoming! [Shoots RPG]

The explosion kills the whole horde.

JD: Who's Next?!

They all hear rumbling noises and see not one but two smashers charging at the restaurant.

JD: Big Guys! Here they come!

Ken uses his quickness and agility as a ninja against one of the smashers, the other one charges at the squad, scattering them. JD Pulls out his shotgun and shoots the smasher, but the smasher then hits him in the corner, but suddenly the smasher got shot in the head by a sniper, showing that it was Isaiah sniping on a rooftop with two people by his side, who was the harvester aka Sarah, and Skull Shooter with their guns in their hands.

Isaiah: Got em. [Reloads his Sniper Rifle]

Sarah and Skull Shooter joined the fight, while Isaiah was sniping, Together they all took on the gigantic monsters, showing real power and dominance, after the gunfight the soldiers stood tall and victorious, saving the survivors, JD uses his Jetpack to save the couple and sends them back to homebase using a teleporter.

Ken: Thanks for the assist, pal.

JD: Yeah no problem.

A.C: You know that guy sniping on the roof?

JD: Yeah, he's my bro.

Ramirez: Impressive.

JD: Anyway, we have to get outta here before another storm comes by, My people and i are about to go back to homebase, take care.

JD and his people goes back to homebase thus completing the mission, He and Isaiah now save and exit the game, taking off the VR helmets after completing another mission in trying to save the world. See ya Next time.


	34. 3am Challenges

34

Inside the Estate it starts with JD doing a cooking vlog, with Isaiah holding the camera.

JD: [To the Camera] Today JD is going to show you the cheapest way to make lasagna, I call it Lasagna cheese way.

It starts with JD pouring salt and cooking oil inside the pot of boiling water.

Isaiah: That's too much!

JD: Who's Cooking this Puppy?

Isaiah: [Points at pot] What's this for?

JD: We gotta boil the Noodles.

Isaiah: You don't have to boil the noodles [pulls out box] These are lasagna sheets they do not boil.

JD: OH NO! We are NOT using Lasagna sheets, every time i used that is doesn't cook right, we are using great value lasagna.

JD put the noodles inside the pot continuing the vlog.

JD: [To the Camera] Alright so now you mix your noodles inside the pot and when they are soft, you gotta pour out the noodles and water inside the sink, on the utensil with holes that help drain out the water.

Pours out the noodles inside the drainer.

JD: [Sings while putting the noodles on the counter and tries to put them on a cooking metal case] Any way you take your noodles and spread them out on the case and pour some of your sauce on top of the first layer, then you get your mozzarella cheese and cottage cheese. [takes cheese out of the fridge]

JD now puts cheese on top of the sauce and noodles.

JD: [To camera] Then you put in another layer.

Isaiah: What about the cheese?

JD: They go on top. On Top!

Isaiah: Ok!

JD: [Touches noodles that are hot] Ahh! That's hot! [Quickly put noodles on top] Then you put the rest of your sauce on it. [Pours out sauce] Then you put the cheese on top.

Isaiah: That's it?

JD: Almost, Now you put it inside the oven and let it cook for 20 minutes, and it should be done after it.

JD puts the lasagna inside the oven, knowing that he can cook anything. After 20 minutes JD pulls it out of the oven.

JD: [To Camera] And that is how you make lasagna the cheapest way and the quickest way, thank you all for watching, have a good day! [Turns off camera]

Later on in the day, We decided to do a 3am challenge, but this time we are gonna do a real scary one.

JD: Guys gather around!

The JD siblings and Loud sister came to hear the announcements.

JD: Today, we are going to do something special tonight.

Lana: Like Pizza?

JD: Close but no, we are doing that tomorrow, but today at night we are going to see one of my closest friends i met on You tube.

Lori: Who?

JD: He owns a gym with trampolines, that is like the Skyzone, his name is Jessie but his subscribers call him Jester.

Luan: Sounds Funny!

JD: Yeah, but i seen him do a lot of 3am challenges with ghosts and supernatural.

Lola: Sounds creepy.

Lucy: I love it.

JD: Glad you do, because we are gonna go there tonight until 3am at night, and if you guys don't want to come we understand.

They later see the louds inside the van.

Luna: You had us at trampoline dudes!

The family went down to Jesters gym and was impressed.

Jester: JD! What up man!

JD: Hey Jester! I got your message in twitter and we are interested in tonight's challenge.

Jester: Awesome, are you sure it's ok to bring the kids?

JD: Don't worry we did this before and we can do it again.

Landon: Check out the trampolines, they are even on the walls!

Lynn: And the gym!

JD: Ok guys we also have to tell you guys something.

The loud siblings turn their attention to JD.

JD: Tonight, we are going to do everyone's most top requested video on Youtube, We are going to summon [Dramatic Voice] Jeff The Killer!

Lucy: Who's that?

Manny: He is a famous creepy pasta, along with Slender man and Smile dog, Jeff the Killer is a serial killer that was burnt when he was a kid and got into a fight with kids, he then went crazy and kill his bullies and killed his own family, and the last words he said to them was " Shh Go to Sleep".

Lucy: Wicked, sign me up.

JD: Don't look worry guys with our powers you won't get hurt.

Lori: Well you better be right about this, because we are not literally getting kidnapped at night.

Isaiah: We know what to do.

Time passed and the kids were playing on the trampolines and some were exercising with Jester, getting ready for one of the most scariest challenges in the dark web.

To Be Continued...


	35. Jeff's the Killer's Last Ride

35

Tonight is going to be the most scariest night of the kids life, they are going to do one of the most dangerous 3am challenges known to man, they are going to summon the most infamous creepy pasta that ever existed: Jeff The Killer. Before they started they went to JD friends gym and the loud sisters were being taught on how to summon this man, they were gathered around in the gym.

Jester: Ok, so here is how we are going to summon Jeff The Killer, First we dial his phone number.

Lori: This guy has a phone?

JD: I've seen a lot of youtubers done this so it will work, just watch.

Jester: Now we dial his number. [Dial Number] And now we wait.

Lucy: How will we know what he will look like?

Isaiah: His face is pale white, he has open eyelids, and has long dark hair, and carries a knife with him. He won't be so hard to find.

JD: Ok we are gonna start the challenge.

They all start the challenge and facetime jeff the killer, after encountering the killer on phones they wait to see if he answers the call in person.

Jester: This might take a while, i done this so many times that i had to wait for them to come to me.

JD: Yeah, we can wait.

Lola: But what if he comes in while we are not noticing and gets us.

Manny: He won't get us if we all stay together.

Lisa: How would you know surviving strategy?

Manny: I know this because i seen a lot of people done this.

Luna: Ok dudes don't fight, i won't get us anywhere.

Lana: Easy for you to say, when jeff is not just looking for you.

JD: OK! Take it easy, we cannot turn on each other already.

Landon: Yeah guys and jeff didn't got here yet.

They then hear noises coming from the entrance, and are jumped and shaken.

Luan: [scared] He's here!

Lucy: Shh!

They go to the security room to check the camera's and see jeff the killer staring at the entrances camera with his creep smile.

Manny: How does he know about the cameras?

Ben: It doesn't matter, we need a plan!

Landon: I'm on it, we could set up traps, and distractions to throw him off guard.

Lisa: But how could we catch him?

Ben: Yeah kid, no one can catch this guy or lived to talk about it.

Landon: That's why we have Jenny, she can use her weapons systems to stop Jeff.

Jenny: Yes and then we could turn him in.

Ben: Ok, but when we catch him we have to keep a close eye on him, because he might go for the escape.

Landon: All covered.

They all got their plan ready and was prepared to catch one of the most scariest Creepypastas that ever existed. Jenny was setting up the distraction.

Jenny: [Acting] Wow this is a really dark and scary gym i hope no one else is here.

Jenny's distraction lured Jeff the Killer out of the darkness and was weirded out to see a robot girl. Jenny sees the Killer.

Jenny: Who are you?

Jeff did not answer and was walking towards jenny with a knife at hand making jenny back up to the trap, After a few steps jenny lured jeff into one of the traps, the traps knock the knife out of jeff hands giving them the chance.

JD: Now!

JD, Ben, and Jester Tackled Jeff the Killer into the ground, ambushing him into the ground, punching and kicking him while he was down on the floor, they then tied him up from his hands to feet, and finally called the police.

JD: I called the police they are coming.

Lola: [To Jeff] Let me just say that hair is just terrible!

Leni: And that face is a no!

Ben: You have been hiding your whole life but that ends today.

Jeff The Killer: [Horror voice] You have no idea what is coming, soon i will be free, i will gather my allies and i will have my revenge.

Isaiah: You're wrong, you already got your revenge, on those bullies you killed and you took it out on your family.

JD: Death is never always the answer, life is where you find meaning and buddy you wasted yours in hiding.

The Police came in time to arrest jeff the killer, putting him in the police car in handcuffs.

Police Officer: Jeff the Killer have been wanted for manslaughter, and murder, he has been terrorizing people all over america, and we considered him an enemy of america, but thanks to you kids he can be brought to justice.

The police officers drove off with Jeff in their car and was put away behind bars.

Jester: Thanks guys.

Lori: It was literally our pleasure.

JD: Hey you need a ride home?

Jester: Yes please, i was dropped off here.

After the challenge they went and drooped off Jester at his house and the JD brothers and Louds went home the next morning they watch the news and see that Jeff The Killer was sentenced to the Death Penalty and died in the electric chair, knowing that the JD's and Louds brought him to justice. See ya next time!


	36. Rock On Mates!

36

Today in the estate the JD's and The Loud sisters took a ride, and notices a band playing inside a garage, The band was four kids A 13 year old with blue hair who is leader, two brothers that are twins one is big and the other is short and young, and the other one is a redhead girl playing a bass guitar. They stepped out the van to hear the music.

JD: Hey kid, that's cool music.

?: Thanks, We are Grojband, I'm Corey the lead singer, Those two are kin and kon, and that is Laney.

JD: I'm Jesus, but friends call me JD, These are my brothers Isaiah, Landon, and Manny, and this is my sister Leah.

Laney P: Who are the girls?

Lori: We are the loud family. [Lori introduced her sisters to Grojband from oldest to youngest.]

Luna: I like your music, it was rocking dudes!

Corey: Thanks, are you in a band?

Luna: I mostly do music on my own sometimes.

Corey: But how can you get the Lyrics?

Luna: It's not that hard bro, just find words that rhymes.

Corey: Yeah but it is kind off hard.

Luna: No worries bro i can help ya.

Corey: Thanks!

While Luna helps Corey the rest of grojband hang out with the others.

Kin: So how was things lately?

Landon: Not much but just hit one billion subscribers.

Kin and Kon: Wow One Billion!

Laney P: No one has ever reached that high.

JD: But until now.

Laney L: Yeah, do you remember about the other day.

Laney P: Yeah? Of how you kissed corey.

Laney L: Well that was not me, it was a stunt double.

Laney P: A stunt Double?

JD: They were trying to avoid our sister Luan's april fools pranks so they went to hire stunt doubles.

Laney P: So that girl was not you.

Laney L: Exactly.

Luan: I have to say that it would be twice more confusing. [Laughs]

Meanwhile upstairs was Corey's big sister Trina and her friend Mina, Trina could not stand corey and his music, and she is a egomaniac that cares for no one but herself not even Mina or her brother and is trying to be cool for a cool kid named Nick Mallory. She approach downstairs.

Trina: Listen Up Mirajband, i am heading to the mall to hang and possibly hook up with hunky Nick Mallory, and your music is not gonna ruin it!

Corey: Well too bad, because we are gonna get a gig at the mall to rock on those shoppers, and do you even think you have a chance with Nick?

Trina: I know so! [Turns attention to JD's and Louds] Who are the lame groupies?

JD: For your information we are celebrities, and Professionals.

Isaiah: Yeah and who are you to treat your own brother like that.

Trina: Like do you know who you are talking to?

Lynn: Think twice of who you are facing and talking dummy!

Trina: What do you know Ponytail?!

Isaiah: What she knows is a simple armbar she is gonna put you in if you don't shut up!

Trina stares at them and walks into her car and drives away, leaving Mina Behind.

Mina: Wait Trina!

JD: [Touches her shoulder] Why do you hang out with her?

Mina: Because she is my friend.

Corey: Would a real friend help you, would a real friend give you respect.

Landon: Would a real friend Respect your choices.

Corey: You have been doing everything for Trina and all she does is treat you like a Mule and when does she ever do anything for you Mina?

Mina: [Realizes] OMG you are right, i have been a fool all this time!

JD: Well you still can leave trina and get new friends.

Laney L: Like us.

Mina: Your right, why am i helping trina getting a boy that is not even into her?

Luna: You can follow your own path dude, not trina's.

Mina: All this time i should supporting myself and family.

Leni: You still have a chance Mina.

Mina walked out of the garage and head to the mall.

Corey: Ok gang, we need to practice before the big gig and we could be the band of the mall.

Laney P: One problem we need Lyrics.

Corey puts his hand on Laney P shoulder, and Laney P is lovestruck.

Corey: And we will get them Fella either with Luna practices or trina's rage.

JD: Would it be easy if you practice with Luna, she is a musician.

Corey: [Realizes] Oh yeah, ok now lets practice.

Grojband started their practices and created their own Lyrics with Luna after hours of practice they are ready to do their gig with their own lyrics and headed to the mall, in the mall Trina was getting ready to flirt with Nick Mallory.

Trina: [Realizes] Oh no i forgot my makeup, Mina Makeup!

Trina waited for mina for the makeup but nothing happened.

Trina: Mina!

JD: Yeah Mina is done being your slave, so you are on your own.

Trina: [Growls] I am gonna claw your face!

She tries to scratch him but is stopped by JD's quick reflections and pushes her away.

JD: I wouldn't be dumb if i was you just walk away.

Trina walks away angry knowing that she was on her own for the first time.

Corey: Ok gang is grojband ready to rock for the first time with our own lyrics?!

Grojband Cheers.

Laney P: Are you sure about this core?

Corey: Don't worry lanes, we got Luna with us just in case we get stuck.

Corey and grojband got ready for their gig, Trina who is trying to impressed nick mallory, sees corey and the band on stage about to sing their song, Trina was determined to ruin their gig and heads backstage to ruin grojband, Isaiah notices her going backstage and follows her, so does lynn.

Corey: [o Audience] Hello Royal Woods We Are Grojband!

The band start their song unknowing that trina is about to ruin their gig but is stopped by Isaiah and Lynn.

Isaiah: What is wrong with you? Ever heard of family support?

Trina: I would if i didn't like Corey's dumb music and likewise.

Lynn: That just show how you are a terrible person.

Trina: Oh What do you know about ME?!

Isaiah: What i know is that you are a wannabe with Braces.

Trina growls and tries to claw his face with her sharp nails, but his caught in a arm bar by Lynn jr. and is caught in a submission hold and is feeling the pain.

Lynn: Another fact freak don't mess with me!

After Corey and his band finishes their gig with luna the fans cheer and applause, Lynn lets go of trina, and after what happened trina was forced to go to foster care, and the band celebrate about their gig.

Laney P: So core, do we have another girl in the band?

Kon: Yeah she shows she got potential.

Kin: And real skills.

Corey: Why not, Grojband has a new member, and it is Luna loud.

Luna: Awesome dudes!

Corey: Welcome to Grojband Lunes.

Luna: [British accent] Cheers Mate.

After today the louds and JD's celebrate with pretzels and shopping at the mall See ya Next time!


	37. Space Invader

37

It was nighttime in the Louds and JD estate, the loud sisters were getting ready for bed, they are in the bathroom cleaning up and brushing their teeth.

Luna: [Sings] Washing my face cause it makes me so beautiful.

Luan: [Gets floss stuck in her teeth] Hey look i am at a floss for words [Laughs]

Leni: I brushed my hair 50 times at night to keep it beautiful 46 47 48.

Lori:[Smirk] Hey leni how old was that boy you ask out?

Leni: [Loss count] 16 17 18.

Jenny: Let's see i shine my gears every night to keep it clean [Shines her gears]

Lynn: [To Lucy] Hey i had the toothpaste first!

Lucy: No i did.

Lynn: Keep your spooky hands off it!

Laney: I'll take that [Takes toothpaste]

Lynn: Hey Learn to share!

Landon: [To viewers] Space the final frontier, as you imagined with 12 sisters space is limited, though being the only boy in a big family it has its perks [He enters his own room] You hear that silence, while my sisters share their rooms i have my own, sure the first room was converted linen closet but now it is a full room, it's my own little world i can retreat to anytime, and just like my sisters and brothers i would not trade it for the world.

There was a loud thud in the hallway.

Lynn: You're always miss gloom and doom, at least Laney can show some shine, would it kill you to smile?!

Lucy: It would.

Ben: What's happening?

Lori: Lucy and Lynn are at it again.

Luan: I would make a joke about fights but i can't think of a good punchline [laughs] get it?

Lisa: Human subject seems to prove charles darwin correct.

Leni: I can't bare to watch [puts cucumbers slices on her eyes] That's better.

Lori: I hate to get in the middle of this.

Jenny: But sometimes you have to [Jenny enters the room and tries to pull lynn and lucy apart]

Lincoln heads downstairs to his rooms.

Landon: [To Viewers] This is the thing about my own room, i don't have to get involved so much.

Isaiah headed to his room after his shower fully dressed and ready to sleep, after sitting on his bed he heard a knock on his door and he went to see who it is.

Isaiah: Oh what's up Lynn?

Lynn: There's no way i am sleeping with the duchess of darkness, can i bunk with you tonight?

Isaiah: [Nervously] Uh Sure.

Lynn: Thanks man.

Lynn enters his room.

Isaiah: [Under his breath] It is just for one night, what could happen?

Isaiah Enters.

Isaiah: I know it is not much, but-

Lynn: Cool Weights Guy! [Lifts Weights]

Isaiah: These are the only weights i can use so far.

Lynn: Are you kidding? This room is like a gym!

Isaiah: Yeah but-

Lynn: Lucha Libre [puts mask on him]

Isaiah: What's happening?

Lynn: Today lunatic Lynn beats the phenomenal streak!

Lynn tries to jump on him but isaiah counters the attack, slamming her on the bed pinning her.

Isaiah: And the Streak continues! Well time to hit the hay.

Later that night.

Lynn woke up and smirked and releashed gas.

Isaiah: Lynn!

Lynn: [Puts blanket over his head] Dutch Oven!

Isaiah: [Gasp for Air]

Lynn: Good Night Isaiah.

Isaiah: Yeah.

The next Morning is where Isaiah is downstairs feeling tired after not having enough sleep due to Lynn's snoring.

Landon: Hey bro you don't look so good.

Isaiah: That's because Lynn kept me up all night with her snoring.

The boys suddenly heard noises upstairs coming from lynn and lucy and laney's room.

Lucy: What are you doing here?

Lynn: What am I doing here?!

Lucy: Get out.

Lynn: What do you mean get you?! Fine i'll just stay in Isaiah room, he's a way cooler roomie anyway!

Isaiah: Whoa.

Landon: Yeah eventually fights come and go in the loud house.

Isaiah: Yeah but privacy comes first before fights, i need to find a way for lynn and lucy to makeup.

JD: Why don't you ask Laney, eventually she breaks up their fights.

Isaiah soon got an idea and planned a peacemaking between the goth and jock of the loud house, he went and made spaghetti and slid two notes under Lucy's book of poetry and his door, luring them both into Lynn's room and into a spaghetti dinner.

Both: I'm glad you decided to apologize to me, what me apologize to you, your suppose to apologize to me! What are you crazy?!

Lynn: Absolutely not!

They both started to argue, bringing the louds attention to their room.

Lori: I hate to get in the middle of that.

Landon: Yeah but sometimes you got to.

Landon, Isaiah, Laney and Jenny enter the room.

Isaiah: Hold IT!

Landon: We planned this.

Lynn: You guys planned this?!

Lucy: Why?

Laney: Because i know you guys miss each other, but you are too stubborn to admit it.

Lynn: I guess i do miss hearing you sigh so much.

Lucy: And i do miss hearing a ball bang against the wall.

Isaiah: Great, now please make up, because if i spent another night with snorezilla i am going to lose my mind.

Lynn throws a meatball at his head.

Lucy: Ha nice shot.

Lynn: You like that? [throws another meatball at jenny]

Jenny throws a meatball back at lynn but she ducks and hits lucy instead.

Lynn: [Laughs]

Lucy: [Throws meatball at lynn's mouth] Ha ha.

They both grab pasta from their plates ready to throw them.

Landon: Uh oh.

A food fight between Lynn and Lucy starts, a little bit after Isaiah and landon joins the food fight, throwing pasta everywhere in the room.

Lori: Well i am literally out.

Luan: Yeah it's way pasta our bedtime [Laughs]

Everyone: Groans and leaves to their rooms.

Lynn: So can i move back in?

Lucy: Nothing can make me more happy.

Lynn: Two for flinching [Lucy does not flinch] Dang it doesn't work on you!

They both hug but is shocked to see their room covered in sauce.

Laney: Right now we have to clean up.

Time passed after Lynn, Laney, and Lucy room got cleaned up and everyone go to bed.

Isaiah: [To viewers] Space the final frontier, off course i am lucky to have a room to call my own, but in this house we all learn how to share.

Landon: And we would not trade it for the world. Anyway good night guys [Heads back to his room]

Isaiah: Buenas Noches!

See ya next Time!


	38. Smurfy Grove

38

Today in the backyard The twins and Manny introduce the Louds and JD's to the smurfs and smurfettes that lived in the backyard in little Mushrooms houses.

Twins: Here they are!

Leni: Who?

Manny: Them [Points at the smurfs]

JD: The Smurfs?! I thought they were just a movie!

Papa Smurf: We are as real as we are kids.

Landon: They are so small!

Leah: And blue.

Papa Smurf: Let me introduce you to everyone i am papa smurf leader of the smurfs.

Smurfwillow: I am smurfwillow

Papa Smurf: And here is everyone else [Introduce Brainy] This is Nerdy Smurf.

SmurfBlossom: [Giggles]

Brainy: Excuse me?

Papa Smurf: I'm kidding, this is Brainy.

Brainy: Greetings humans.

Papa Smurf: That's clumsy.

Clumsy: Hello! [Then Falls down]

Papa Smurf: Hefty.

Hefty: [Deep voice] Hey There!

Papa Smurf: Grouchy, Vanity, Hackus, Farmer Smurf, Table eating smurf, Paranoid smurf, Gullible Smurf, Nosey, Jokey, and finally Smurfette.

Smurfette: Hello.

Leni: I like your hair!

Smurfette: Thanks.

Smurfwillow: And i am Smurfwillow Leader of the Smurfettes. I will introduce you to my people, [Points at SmurfBlossom] This is SmurfBlossom.

SmurfBlossom: Hi i am Smurfblossom, i like your hair, you guys are so tall, i like your clothes, your friends are very helpful!

SmurfWillow: Alright calm down, Now we have SmurfAggie.

SmurfAggie: Hi there.

SmurfWillow: And we have Smurfstorm.

SmurfStorm: Hey.

SmurfWillow: And the rest of the Smurfettes.

Smurfettes: [All] Hey.

JD: Hey.

SmurfBlossom: Your Brother Told us a lot about you, and i hope you can talk to us if you are our size.

Lisa: I can help with that [Pulls out Device] Behold the Shrink Ray!

Lisa showed them the device and explains how it works and whatnot,

Lisa: This works by turning the switch to shrink and we will apparently shrink down to their size, which would be the size of mice.

JD agrees with the social coincidence and they all decided to shrink down to the smurfs size. Lisa aims the gun at all of them and herself and shrinks down to the size of smurfs and sees the smurfs at their height.

JD: Hello There!

Brainy: Impressive piece of advanced technology, it would take years to design a machinery such as that!

Lisa: But for me it would take 5 minutes.

The smurfs and smurfettes all gather around the family to see what they look like in person and up close.

Hefty: Check out those muscles!

JD: Thanks.

SmurfBlossom: And that face.

Landon: Whose?

SmurfBlossom: Your's Silly!

Landon: [Blushes] Oh Thanks.

SmurfStorm notices Ben and how he does not see much in the other smurfs and smurfettes and decided to take a walk in the grass, even though he is small like the smurfs the grass appears to be one big Jungle, Smurfstorm decides to know more about this kid who has been through so much and follows him. Ben reflected on his life so far, and the only thing he could think about is his dad, and why did his dad left him and why he join the army.

Ben was a distance kid, he always parts himself from everyone sometimes and does his own thing lately, while he was taking a walk in the grasslike jungle he did not noticed a smurfette who is following him. Ben hears a snap of a twig.

Ben: Who's there?!

Ben looks around him pulling out his sword like he is a ninja, and stays on his feet quickly and prepares himself, he then sees an arrow shot by his foot and quickly sees and notices who shot it.

SmurfStorm: You must be lost boy, the village is back there.

Ben: I know i was taking a walk.

SmurfStorm: Sure you were.

Ben: Don't you have a village to protect?

SmurfStorm: I am from creatures like you.

Ben: Well with all do respect you do not know me, why do you think i went for a walk?

SmurfStorm: To Attack?

Ben: No, because i want my quiet and privacy. You look loss.

SmurfStorm: Loss? [Chuckles] You're the one who was gonna get lose in the jungle not me.

Ben: I know where i am going, this is not my first time in a backyard.

SmurfStorm: What's your deal anyway?

Ben: My deal is not with you, its with myself and how i should focus on my life, sure JD save me but i have to find a way to protect my own life.

SmurfStorm was one of the most toughest girls in the smurfette army, but she never encountered a human like Ben. Ben continued his walk while stormy was still following him, he decided to stop and sit on a rock.

SmurfStorm: You don't say a whole lot do you?

Ben: Nope.

SmurfStorm was at a complete loss at words when talking to someone who is not a smurf or anyone she met.

Meanwhile at the Village

Papa Smurf: Back at the old smurfy grove, we had a few problems with a wizard named Gargamel, who wanted to collect or smurf energy to turn him into a powerful wizard.

Hackus: Luckily these kids save us in time!

JD: That's nice of you guys.

Manny: Thanks bro.

Clumsy: And smurfette she is one of Gargamel's creations, she was made from a lump of clay, until papa helped her and she is one of us just like Vexy and Hackus except they are not clay.

After a warm welcoming, Ben and SmurfStorm returned back to the village.

JD: There you are dude.

Ben: Yeah i just took a walk.

SmurfStorm Blushed a little bit, after the welcoming The family gets shrunk back to normal and says bye to the smurf village going inside the house. See ya next time!


	39. Lincoln's Reflect

39

It starts in the Kitchen where JD is about to show his brothers a new way to cook something else, Something sweet.

JD: Today fellas we are gonna make egg rolls, but not just any egg rolls, Candy Bar Egg Rolls! Man they are gonna be so chewy, no one spices life like we do.

Isaiah: What do we got?

JD: We got snickers, Recess, Milky ways, Zeroes, we got Twix, Musketeers.

Manny: We got it all.

JD: First we take the snickers and put the candy bar in the egg roll and wrap it up inside.

JD Wraps it up inside the egg roll

JD: And we put it in the deep fryer.

He puts it in and the fryer starts cooking the roll.

JD: While it cooks let get the plates.

Leah: How long will it cook?

Landon: Your guess is as good as mine.

After a few minutes of cooking the egg roll candy bar is finished.

JD: It Stop that means it's finished.

JD picks it out with cooking tweezers and puts it on the plate.

Isaiah: Damn look at it, [To JD] You gonna eat it?

JD: Let cool down it still hot.

Isaiah: I wanna eat it now.

JD: Well then go ahead.

Isaiah takes a bite out of the snickers egg roll while it is still hot.

Isaiah: [Mouth Burning] Bad IDEA! Ahh!

While Isaiah try to cool down in his mouth the others went on to do the next one.

JD: Ok kids, now we are gonna do the milky way and put a little bit of Marshmallow cream on top of the milky way and roll it up.

He does this and puts the Milky way egg roll into the deep fryer.

JD: Man look at that marshmallow cream oozing out! [Laughs]

Lucy suddenly pops out of nowhere.

Lucy: Hey.

JD turns arounds jumped but did not screamed.

JD: Whoa! Lucy!

Lucy: Sorry, that was an accident. What are you doing?

JD: Just deep frying candy bars in egg rolls.

Lucy: Is it good?

JD: Ask Isaiah.

Lucy turns to Isaiah.

Isaiah: They are great but do not put them in your mouth after they are done.

JD: There! [Pulls out egg roll with the tweezers and Laughs] Hey wait where's my plate?

JD finds his plate and puts the egg roll on it and sprinkled a little bit of sugar on top.

JD: This is something you should do with your family and kids.

He later then cuts the egg roll in half.

JD: Man look at that marshmallow cream inside.

Manny: What about the other candy?

Leah: We are about to do that too.

JD puts the recess inside the egg roll sheet and rolls it up and puts it inside the deep fryer. Later on he puts a popsicle stick inside of it while it was cooking, after a while it was done.

JD: We got a popsicle here [touches it, but it was hot] ahh! [Uses Tweezers to get it out but cannot find his plate] Where's My Plate?

He finds the plate next to him and places the egg roll recess on it.

JD: And we are done.

While he finishing cooking, in the living room Landon was watching the news and see something was wrong in Royal woods.

Landon: What the?

Landon see the news and it was showing the loud family but looked different, their eyes were red, and they had devious smiles, and what was worst they were with Chandler, Hank, and Hawk, they all traveled in the same group causing Assaults to citizens and what was worst two more people were with them and it was… Clyde and Ronnie Anne at Chandlers side.

Landon: Guys come here quick!

The JD's and the Louds came to the living room.

Lynn Sr: What's wrong son?

Landon: That! [Points at TV]

Lynn Sr: Who are they?!

Rita: They look like our family!

Lynn Sr: But more crazy and Insane!

JD: Come on guys let's go!

The JD Brothers and Loud Sisters quickly go into royal woods to find these opposites. They got their attention after causing mayhem downtown.

The JD's and Louds find them and approach them.

JD: HEY YOU PUNK!

Chandler turns his attention to the same guys who put him in Juvie.

Chandler: YOU! You got lucky last time but i got backup!

Hank and Hawk crack their knuckles ready to fight, they both tried to charge at them but JD and Ben uses their quick speed to dodge, JD uses his strength to manhandle Hawk picking him up and breaking his back.

Ben uses his quickness and fighting to his advantage against Hank and punches him in the face repeatedly, making him fall.

Ben: Get up [Censored]!

Everyone turns their attention to Chandler and the Loud's family opposites and so called friends.

Chandler: I found these guys when a little genius opened a portal into my cell freeing me.

Opposite Lisa smirks as which she did it.

Anti-Lisa: Affirmative

Chandler: These nice people are from another world where i am popular and Larry was old news and is my punching bag, in that dimension he was betrayed by his friends, family, and Girlfriend, now they respect me like i am their family. Get Them!

The Anti Louds attack their opposites leaving the JD Brothers to go after chandler, Anti Clyde and Ronnie Anne.

JD: Isaiah, Landon, Ben Attack Together!

All four of them Strike at chandler giving them the numbers Advantage, Landon barely fight after hearing what Chandler said, but shortly after what Chandler said Lincoln is fully Raged and goes all crazy and Attacks Chandler and Anti Clyde and Ronnie Anne.

Landon shortly Breaks Chandler arm and giving him repeatedly strikes and punches straight to the head almost knocking him out unconscious. After he is finished with Chandler he turns his attention to Anti Clyde and Ronnie Anne.

Anti-Clyde: [Begging for Mercy] No Please Please!, I am just some kid, Please Please!

Isaiah backed him up and turns his back on Anti Clyde and immediately strikes at Anti Clyde from left to right ultimately giving him a nose bleed, after they were finished with him, Anti Ronnie Anne got on her knees and surrender.

After they took out Chandler and his Goonies, They turn their attention to the Anti Louds who are being defeated. The Loud sisters were clawing and scratching their way into victory.

After their defeat Chandler, Hawk, and Hank were sent back to juvie under lockdown, Meanwhile the Anti Louds were defenseless on the ground and were sent back to their dimension, after the fight they family went back home leaving them in a couple of bruises and Lincoln reflecting on what Chandler said, making Lincoln question himself if he was distancing himself from his Loud Family, he sat on the couch while he was reflecting. And is approach by the louds.

Lynn Sr: Something wrong son?

Lincoln did not answer, he was sitting there still speechless after what happened.

Rita: Lincoln?

Landon; I- i just need some time alone.

JD: Kid what's wrong,

Landon: Chandler.

JD: What about him?

Landon: What he said is true, i seen the Anti Louds and they did not had a Lincoln.

Isaiah: He is trying to get under your skin, but don't let no one.

Landon: He did more than that, he got in my head and pay the price for it, look i need some time alone okay?

JD: Ok kid, calm down for a while and just relax.

Lincoln fell asleep on the couch, later on his parents took him upstairs while he was sleeping and put him on his bed, letting him know his family still loves him.

If you were knowing i got the inspiration for the Anti Louds from White and Purple on Dyfo Storytime Fanfiction.

See Ya Next Time!


	40. Be Stella My Heart

40

Previously on the Loudest Journey, Chandler returned with an ominous threat, he was with Hank and Hawk and the Anti-Louds after the collide Chandler nearly got under Lincoln's skin with all his talk about the Anti-Louds history in their own universe, as one of the greatest youngest underdogs in history, Lincoln had to fight back and pushed on but was the rage punches and blows really worth it after hearing what a red haired loser said, Lincoln stayed in his room for the entire day sitting on his bed after what happened yesterday, Isaiah was there with him.

Isaiah: You've been real down since yesterday, are you sure you are fine?

Landon: Yeah i'm fine.

Isaiah: Bro you still looked depressed after what happened.

Landon: I have been trying to move on from that.

Isaiah: You've got to move on dude, don't let the past pull you down. You still trust the louds enough to be with them do you?

Landon: Of course i do.

Isaiah: Look i am gonna give you advice, you wanna hear it?

Landon: Why not.

Isaiah: Everyone loves Underdogs, they love comeback stories, there are Underdogs, Heroes, and Legends, Underdogs get loved, Heroes do get remembered, but legends never die, they all stay in your heart and never leaves you.

Isaiah stands up and walks out of the room.

Isaiah: Take your time if you wanna come out [leaves room]

Landon lay down on his bed staring at the ceiling and decided to take a short nap.

Time passed and the day has ended, a new day has begun, landon got up from his sleep and heads to the bathroom on his floor, he notices the loud sisters lining up to wait their turn, Lincoln went to his bathroom and take a shower, Meanwhile Manny was sitting outside enjoying the breeze he went inside and to his room to feed his pet snake, but suddenly heard screaming and fighting coming from the twins room, he goes upstairs and see a fight cloud and decides to step in.

Manny: Whoa, What happened?

Lola: Lana's snake won't stop sleeping on my bed!

Lana: El Diablo needs a warm place to sleep to keep her eggs warm!

Lola: My bed is for Princesses Only!

Manny: Wait doesn't she have a tank to sleep in?

Lana: No, i don't have enough money to buy one.

Manny: Well why don't she sleep in my snake's tank?

Lana: I don't know if boa constrictors are friendly with other snakes.

Manny: My constrictor is comfortable sharing with other snakes.

Lana: Well ok then.

El Diablo slithers off of Lola's bed to wrap around Manny's small body.

Lana: Aww! El Diablo Likes you!

Manny: [Constricted] Sweet!

Manny takes diablo and her eggs downstairs to Manny's room and puts her and the eggs in the snake tank with the Boa constrictor, then he heads downstairs and hears JD cooking.

Manny: What is that? [Points at pan]

JD: It's Bacon.

Manny: What? It looks like ham.

JD: Nope it ain't ham.

Manny: So what is on the menu tonight?

JD: Today i am going to make the cheapest way to make pizza.

Manny decides to take a seat next to lana on the couch.

Manny: [Whistles]

Lola: Did you just Whistle at Lana?!

Manny: [Nervously] Uhh No?

Lola: I swear i heard you whistle!

Manny: No no no, that was just a casual whistle. Not a wolf whistle.

Time passed and today was a school day and JD drops off the elementary, middle and high school kids to their schools. Lincoln went straight to his classroom to keep up and finished his work after class was over and lincoln headed to lunch to see his friends, at lunch they always like to trade each others lunches so they won't have the same thing for lunch.

Clyde: Liam would you be interested some of my hand cut sushi its yellowtail!

Liam: You know i am, hey you want my deviled eggs, they are on the table.

They both switches Lunches.

Rusty: Lincoln, is that your dad's homemade pudding?

Landon: It is, what are _you_ offering?

Rusty: One bologna sandwich.

Landon: Throw in your buffalo chips and it's a deal.

Switches Lunches.

Zach: So no one wants my tuna fish pack?

Rusty: Your mom still buying those?

Zach nods widley.

Landon: Guys look, here comes the new girl the one i saw come off the bus earlier.

They turn their attention to the new girl.

Liam: Ohh, she's easy on the eyes.

Zack: [Lovestruck] Oh yeah and i hear she speaks different languages.

Clyde: Have you guys heard her laugh it's so contagious.

Rusty: I like the way her hair smells.

They all stare at rusty.

Rusty: What too far?

Landon: Here she comes be cool.

Stella approaches them and see them trying to be cool but are nervous and decides to walk away, after the school day ends JD comes to pick up everyone from their schools and bring them home.

Isaiah: Hey bro, your just in time for The walking Dead.

Landon: I'll join you later, i have to do something real quick. [Heads Upstairs]

After yesterday Lincoln went back to school the other day to see his friends in the cafeteria.

Landon: Hey guys, i think we should not let a girl get between our friendship.

Clyde: What do you mean Lincoln? Ronnie ann is our friend.

Landon: Yeah clyde but this is different, we might be fighting each other for love.

Rusty: Linc's right you guys i can't believe we nearly let someone get between all of us.

Zack: Yeah, your right.

Stella approaches.

Stella: Hey guys, is it ok if i join you.

Landon: Sure.

She took a seat.

Landon: Stella we need to talk to you.

Stella: What's up?

Landon: We are kind of worried that you might break up our friendship.

Stella: What no, i just wanted to be friends with all of you.

Zack: Oh then why didn't you tell us?

Stella: Because, you guys acted a little weird and nervous.

Landon: Well we are sorry after what happened.

Stella: It's ok guys.

Lincoln and his friends sat with stella for the entire lunch period and became friends with her. See ya next time!


	41. Reviews

41

Today the Family takes a trip to Japan, a place where anime is most popular and traditions are sometimes made. They arrived in a private Jet.

JD: [Sitting in seat] Japan, i hear a lot about this place, back in high school we learned more about their resources, culture, and traditions, but anime is where it got my attention.

Isaiah: Yeah, and how they can keep their country together after the bombings on hiroshima.

Landon: I mostly hear that the Godzilla movies were made right in Japan.

JD Sr: We'll find out later kids.

Hours later the plane lands in japan's airport and have arrived. They step out of the plane, grabs their stuff and drives through Japan to reach the places to stay. They all head inside and drop off their bags in the room.

Landon: [To Viewers] You're probably wondering "Lincoln why are you guys in Japan?" Well we are here to review the Godzilla Franchise and decide if the whole franchise should air in America, personally i am sometimes a fan of monster movies and i am really excited to give them a review!

Lynn Sr: Alright kids let's see what japan has for us!

The kids cheer and everyone gets settled in the hotel room, shortly after they drive a rented van to Toho studios ready to give the review. They all enter the building escorted by Japanese Security to the office of the Producers and the people who made the movie.

Employee: Welcome, our producers will be with you in a moment, please take a seat.

Everyone takes a seat and waits for the producers, The JD's notices the history on the franchise and it's iconic movie monster.

Landon: This is incredible, look at the evolution on this monster! [Points at photos]

Lana: Cool, so scary and fun!

Shortly later the producers enter with a clipboard, Paper and pencil at hand ready to get the review on.

Producer 1: Welcome to tojo studios, you are right on time for the review. But i am gonna ask for the women to step out please.

Jashira: Is there a problem?

Producer: No No, it's because we only do one person at a time and your sons will be doing the review from oldest to youngest, Starting with Jesus Jr.

JD: Sure i'll go first.

Everyone steps out of the office and the rest of the JD brothers made a line from older to younger outside of the door waiting their turn. JD decides to go first and answers a couple of questions.

Producer: So what do you think about the movie?

JD: Well the movie has it's special effects, only in a way to get the people's attention and mine. But what do i think about it? I think that it is worthy of another reboot.

After a couple of questions, JD's review is finished and he exits the room making Isaiah the next one to go in. Isaiah takes a seat.

Producer: Ok kid, In your opinion do you think we should put a new monster in the godzilla franchise or let the people decide?

Isaiah: Well if it was up to the people they might get the chance to see a new enemy of godzilla, so yes the people should get a chance.

A few questions later Isaiah steps out leaving Lincoln the last one to do the review, the albino steps and the office and has a seat.

Producer: Hello, i know you are a fan of the movie.

Landon: You do how?

Producer: I noticed the shirt. [Points at it]

Landon: Thanks!

Producer: Ok lets get started, In your opinion should we continue the godzilla franchise or give the people one last movie?

Landon: We should definitely continue it, because there is still more opportunities for Toho to get, and Ideas should be made on what kind of monsters should be put in the godzilla series.

After answering questions lincoln review is over and steps out of the office.

Producer: Ok thank you so much for coming and enjoy your stay in Japan.

After the review everyone leaves the studios and decides to explore more of Japan and their culture.

After a whole day in one of the interesting places in the world they decided to pack up and go to the airport and fly back to america.

At home while trolling on his laptop ben finds a video sented from to JD and ben shows The JD's and Louds the video and plays it.

A lady starts the intro with the JD's in the beginning.

Lady in video: These boys are celebrities, youtubers, actors, and Athletes, what a cool set of siblings, Welcome to and today we are going to count the top 5 JD brothers.

Starts the count from 5 starting with…

Lady: Number 5 Manny: This 6 year old is known not only to judge contest but to be a young actor and athlete. And when he is not working he cuts back to his own age and enjoys his childhood life, and having fun.

Manny: That's a nice way to put it.

Lady: Number 4 Ben: He is a mysterious kid and sometimes a loner, when he is not wearing his iconic wolf mask or pulling out is trusty ninja sword, he is having his friends back and sometimes getting the attention of a girl.

Ben: Ok that is a little too much. [Chuckles]

Lady: Number 3 Isaiah: In a word Phenomenal, One of the athletes in the family, this young man holds a winning streak, a fighting champion, actor, and youtuber. This kid can pull through any challenge and is a real fighter.

Lynn: That's clear.

Lady: Number 2 Landon: When you look up comeback story you will find this kid. Able to pull of ridiculous feats of strength, speed and has a passion for wrestling. After a falling out he decided to spring off on his own at the age of 11 and follow daniel bryan in his footsteps and becomes the future leader of the YES Movement and will be remembered as the man with the plan.

Landon: That's right! How did they know?

Lady: Number 1… JD: The game changer of the family, an actor, Youtuber, wrestler and Family man, Rising up in 2013 at the age of 13, independent, confident, and Funny, he makes life worth living and at 18 years old he makes 2018 a new year and is full of surprises.

The video later ends with the outro, and shows that JD required this video to be made. See ya next time.


	42. Scales of Justice

42

Today in the Estate Jenny call an announcements to everyone with news, everyone comes downstairs to the living room and sat on the couch ready to hear.

Jenny: Today, i am leaving.

Loud siblings: What?!

Jenny: Yeah, apparently tremorton needs a hero and i am created to protect that town.

Lori: Are you sure you have to leave?

Jenny: Yes, it's what my mom wanted me to do.

Jenny gives the Louds and JD's one last hug and flies back to tremorton having the family giving her respect for staying in her home. After a few hours on Jenny's leaving the house, Lana and Manny took Batman out for a walk to the park.

Lana: This way! [Points to the pond]

Manny: A pond? What's in there?

Lana: I'm here to visit the fishmans, they live in this pond.

Manny: You could go ahead, i gotta walk Batman, I'll catch up.

Lana decides to go in the pond and swim with the fishes.

Lana: Let's see, how many young ones are you holding?

Lana looks underwater and sees a whole nest of eggs.

Lana: Hmm, let's make that 102, [To fishes] Your gonna love royal woods, it's a great place for big families.

Bulldozer crushes sign splashes mud on lana's face.

Lana: Hey what's your problem pal?!

Construction worker: Beat it kid, this place got sold to the mustard warehouse.

Lana: You can't do that, this is the fishman's home!

Worker: If they have a problem, they can call a lawyer.

Lana: [Points at fish] They cannot use the phone.

Worker: [Laughs] Oh come on kid, no one's gonna care for some fish, just put them in a tank!

Lana: If i move the parents, i have to move their eggs and they could die!

Worker: What can i say kid, there are plenty of other fish in the sea! [Laughs]

He heads to his bulldozer, lana comes up with a distraction.

Lana: Hey buddy, your shoes are untied!

Worker: Huh? [Looks down] Oh they are.

While he ties his shoes, lana and hops loosen the screws in the bulldozer making it unable to work, after the worker is done tying his shoes, he goes back in the bulldozer, starts it but is broken down.

Worker: Dang It! I'll deal with this tomorrow. [Walks away]

Lana: That was close, we need a plan.

Lana and manny walks home with Batman, and needs to come up with a plan. They plan with scaring the worker away with a costume that has the startling appearance of a anaconda, the largest snake in the world, the costume is waterproof and frightening.

The next day they come back to the lake with the costume on and is waiting inside the water like a real anaconda. The worker comes back inside the bulldozer, he suddenly hears something in the water, he takes a closer look and got jumpscared by the kids inside the anaconda costume.

Worker: [Screams] Cheese and Rice!

He backs up the bulldozer into a pit, he gets out of the pit and runs away. The kids comes home knowing that the fishman's are safe.

Rita: Hey kids, come quick lana they are talking about your pond.

The tv is on the news

Katherine mulligan on tv: Katherine mulligan coming to you live from tall timbers park, i'm here with a construction worker who claims to see an anaconda.

Worker: That's right Katharine, it had to be like 30 feet long, see for yourself [Shows Picture] he came at me with everything it had.

Katherine: I am getting word, that the mustard warehouse is relocated due to federal law, it is against the rules to disturb any environment, therefore tall timbers pond will be federally protected.

News ends

Lana: Yes! The fishmans are now federally protected, which means no one can mess with their home.

Lana goes to the park to see and swim with the fishmans.

The next day, JD wakes up to see the camera's and notices something wrong and scary happening around and inside the house.

JD: [Looks at Camera] What is that?

Landon and Isaiah enters the room and see their older brother looking at the camera's.

Landon: What are you doing?

JD: Take a look.

Landon looks at the camera and sees a Nun walking around the house from the outside and stares at the camera's.

Landon: What is that?

JD: I don't know, it looks like a Nun. Wait, Wait, Look!

JD and the others looks at the camera to the garage and sees the Nun, somehow enters the garage while the garage door is closed and locked.

Isaiah: No dude no…

They next see the Nun enters the house from the garage to the main kitchen room and is still staring at the camera's.

Isaiah: How did it know where the camera's are?

Landon: Wait keep looking, it's going upstairs!

The camera's showing from last night shows the Nun coming upstairs and first goes to Leah's room, Leah was doing her hair and the Nun was standing behind her and walks out of the room.

Landon: That was Leah's room! [Scared] How did it Know?!

Later on the camera's shows the Nun walks into ben's room while he was sleeping, it walk right up to Ben's bed staring down at him while he is sleeping and then walks out.

Isaiah: Dude, this has to be a prank.

JD: How can it be a prank? When it was nighttime and everyone was sleeping.

Isaiah: [laughing] are you sure?

JD: Yes, i am and no it's not funny!

They look back at the camera's and see the Nun going downstairs to the front door opening it to another Nun.

JD: OMG there is TWO of them?!

The camera now shows the Nun's going into the garage and stealing the van

JD: Oh no, now they stealing the van, quick we need to find it!

JD and the brothers got vanzilla and used their tracking device to find their van, once they found it, they see it on the side of the road with the doors open and a dummy in the driver's seat and it has been marked on with words that say…

JD: It says "JD Die, Die, Die!"

After having been played in mind games they bring the van back to the estate and put it back in the garage leaving JD speechless after what happened.

JD: Dudes, first we got clowns and now scary Nuns.

Landon: We have to look further into this but until next time we have to be careful.

The day ends having JD with questions on what should they do the next time if these Nuns comes back.

To Be continued.


	43. Locked and Loud

43

It all starts at night where Lynn Sr and Rita comes back from dance class.

Rita: I am so glad we signed up for those dance classes!

Lynn Sr: Me too, just one dance session and i am a pro [He spins rita but she crashes into a thorn bush.

Rita: Ow Ow Thorns!

Lynn Sr: Oh sorry! Sorry i'll get the med kit [Goes to unlock the door but finds that it is already open] Darn those Kids! [Burst inside getting the kids attention] I told you kids a million time: You gotta lock the door at night!

Luna: Come on pops what's the big whoop?

Lynn Sr: Oh i'll tell you what the big whoop is. There has been burglaries around the neighborhood and i do not want our house to be next.

Landon: Burglars?

Lynn Sr: Yes so kids just PLEASE LOCK THE DANG DOOR! It's not that hard [He locks the door and walks away forgetting about Rita]

Rita: Uh Honey?

Later on the loud siblings are in Lori and Leni's room.

Laney: [Concerned] Listen guys dad's right we need to start acting responsible or we are gonna lose our stuff!

Luna: [Worried] I don't wanna lose my axe [Clutches her guitar tight]

Lana: I don't wanna lose mine either [Clutches her axe]

Lucy: I don't wanna lose my soul mate [Clutches edwin]

Luan: I don't wanna lose mine either [Clutched mr coconuts]

Lisa: I don't wanna lose my life's work [Clutches her work]

Leni: And i don't wanna lose mine either [Clutches her puzzles]

Laney: Well if we wanna protect our stuff, locking the door is not enough we are locking this house down!

The next day clyde arrives at the house only to be stopped by bobby.

Bobby: State your name and business.

Clyde: Bobby what's going on?

Bobby: New security measure, so please clyde state your name and business.

Clyde: Sure but you already state my name and business.

Bobby: Do we have a problem here?

Lori: [From her window] It's okay boo boo bear i'll vouch for him, come in clyde.

Clyde: [love struck] Thanks L-l-l lori she vouch for me.

He enters the house but as he goes in two air horn alarms are set off.

Lisa: Splendid my motion sensors worked perfectly!

Clyde walks up the stairs but steps on a laser thus cause the stairs to be a ramp and clyde thumbles back down.

Lisa: Excellent my staircase ramp also worked now to check the alligator pits [pulls out remote and smiles]

Clyde: Nooo! [Races up the stairs]

Landon is looking through the binds as clyde enters the room.

Clyde: [Saluting] Agent Mcbride reporting for duty!

Landon: Welcome to the command center Mcbride, Anything goes down in royal woods and we will be the first ones to know about it!

Clyde: Coffee?

Landon: You read my mind!

Both of them takes a sip from coffee but hates the taste and spits it out.

Landon: I'll get us some juice and napkins.

While Clyde and Lincoln listens to the police scanner, Isaiah was in his room with Lynn fighting training dummies being ready to attack when a burglar might comes and attack.

Lynn: Ok you see the burglar what is your first move?

Isaiah demonstrates by doing a leg take down and putting the dummy in a submission hold much to Lynn's satisfaction.

While downstairs Lana was trying to teach charles to be a guard dog by wearing a black hoodie, so far charles did not do anything but Batman jumped on lana responding to the attack.

Manny: Well batman knows how to be a hero! [Laughs]

Lana laughs too and is helped up by Manny, meanwhile JD and Ben looked at the camera's close, after what happened seeing a Nun coming in their house and standing behind them when they are not noticing and staring at them while they were sleeping, and they were more stunned seeing two Nuns outside the house, and the worst part was them knowing where the camera's are and staring right at them, like they are going to Jumpscare them if they look closer.

They started to vlog inside the room and put the camera in front of them and they sit in front of it staring at the camera, ready to talk to the viewers about their frightened experience that was not sent down by god. Ben presses the record button and is ready to talk.

JD: [To camera] Hello everyone, and today we are going to talk something that happened yesterday in the legacy house.

While JD was talking the whole house is put on lock down, later on at night Lynn Sr and Rita comes home and sees that the door is locked and the windows were boarded up and protected.

Lynn Sr: You see that honey everything is locked the windows and doors are all lock, but this might be a little too far.

Lynn Sr and Rita use their keys to open the door and enters seeing their kids have secured the entire house. Meanwhile JD and Ben was still doing the vlog.

JD: [To Camera] Yesterday when i was looking at the security cameras and i have seen something that was very wrong, [He took a pause in silence] Last night i saw a Nun walking around the house on the outside and somehow it got inside the house.

He then show the evidence showing the Nun that somehow got in the garage and enters the house.

JD: [To camera] I was like damn! It somehow got in my house like it own the place! After it got inside it was walking upstairs and was staring at the cameras like it knows where they were.

Ben: [To camera] And it was sneaking around and it went into Leah's room while she was dying her hair, that Nun was right behind her and Leah did not notices, The Nun later then went into MY ROOM and she was staring right at me while i was sleeping and quietly walks out the room!

JD: [To Camera] After it went outside i checked the outside camera and see TWO Nuns and they were staring right at the camera! First there was Clowns and now Nuns, We have to get to the bottom of this, until then we will see you all next time Peace! [Turns off camera]

Ben: So what do we do now? Wait for them to come back or look further into it?

JD: [Stunned] Whatever comes next, we will soon find out.

The day ends with the JD and Louds estate on Lockdown See ya next time!


End file.
